Lealtad
by naokonyu
Summary: Zoro enamorado de Luffy. Luffy novio de Sanji, aunque a Luffy también le gusta Zoro. La cosa empeora cuando en una isla son atrapados y el gobernante de la isla pide algo que Zoro no sabe si esta dispuesto a dar para que sus nakamas salgan sanos y salvo.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

La vida de Roronoa Zoro se regia por principios inflexibles y el amor no estaba exento ya que para el espadachín solo habría una sola persona a la cual le pertenecería su corazón.

Cuando el era solo un niño su idea del amor fue fundada debido a la actitud que tenia su querida Kuina ante este sentimiento y que él seguía ciegamente hasta la fecha.

El día que conoció a Monkey D Luffy nunca se imagino que el chico de goma algún día seria mas importante que un simple nakama y aunque aun no aceptara del todo el hecho que se estaba enamorando de su capitán demostraba sus sentimientos a este en la única forma que podía hacerlo, protegiéndolo y estando a su lado en todo momento.

* * *

Tan lejos como si de una estrella se tratara así es como Sanji veía al peliverde, si bien tenia a su lado a Luffy y se sentía tan bien a su lado, no había podido evitar el desear al espadachín y sabia que no era el único ya que se había percatado en la forma en que su amante de goma veía a Zoro y de alguna manera no le desagradaba la idea de poder formar un trió y claro soñar no costaba nada, aunque si le diesen a escoger ente el espadachín y su capitán, escogería a Luffy sin pensarlo mucho.

* * *

A Monkey D Luffy le gustaba comer, sobretodo si era carne, le gustaban las aventuras, el seria el hombre que se convertiría en el rey de los piratas, le gustaba Sanji por que el le hacia de comer, aunque también le gustaban sus besos y caricias que el rubio le daba cuando estaban a solas y le gustaba Zoro y le gustaba mucho aunque no lo tratara como el cocinero, aun así le gustaba su primer compañero.

* * *

Una día cualquiera en el Merry go. Nami platicaba animadamente con Robin la cual había dejado por un momento su lectura para brindarle ese tiempo a la pelirroja. Usopp y Chopper se encontraban pescando si mucho éxito Zoro realizaba su entrenamiento del día y Luffy y Sanji estaban en la cocina,

-Oi Sanji!- llamo efusivamente el chico de goma.

-Nani? Ni creas que te daré algo de comer.- decía el rubio mientras leía un libro de recetas.

-No es eso, es que quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

El rubio dejo a un lado el recetario y concentro toda su atención en su capitán.

-Sobre que?

-Sobre Zoro...

Al escuchar el nombre del espadachín el corazón de Sanji dio un vuelco, tenía el presentimiento de que Luffy lo dejaría por el marimo.

* * *

Zoro dejo el enorme martillo que había estado agitando todo ese tiempo, hacia mucho calor y le había comenzado a dar sed, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue directamente hacia la cocina. Aun con la mano en el picaporte escucho que Luffy decía su nombre y que el estúpido cocinero reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa, así que se asomo por la pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta.

-A ver Luffy estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?- se veía algo alterado.

-Hai, a mi me gusta Zoro.- lo decía como si nada.

El peliverde escucho con gran asombro la declaración de su capitán.

-Entonces lo nuestro... a terminado?- en su voz se escuchaba un dejo de tristeza.

-Me gusta Zoro, pero tú también me gustas mucho.- un leve rubor se veía en sus mejillas.

-Entiendo…vaya que si eres un baka... bien por mi no hay problema de que el marimo te guste, mientras no afecte lo nuestro.

-En serio?- no lo podía creer.

Sanji solo afirmo con la cabeza y Luffy se le lanzo a los brazos.

-Por eso me gustas.- dijo el chico de goma antes de pedir de una manera ridícula un beso del rubio.

Zoro había escuchado todo y también lo había visto. Dejo el picaporte y se alejo de aquella puerta sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, un dolor ya conocido por el hace años, aunque por razones distintas.

-Kuina...- salió suavemente de sus labios.-Se lo que tengo que hacer gracias a ti, ne?- Sin mas el espadachín reanudo su entrenamiento.

El día continuo de manera normal y tranquila, después de la cena Sanji limpiaba la mesa mientras pensaba lo buen actor que era y que tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero el no podía decirle "A mi también me gusta Zoro" primero muerto antes de que algo así saliera de sus labios, aun tenia una imagen la cual mantener y su deseo por el espadachín no haría que la perdiera.

Hoy le tocaba hacer guardia a Luffy y esperaba con ansias que todos se fuesen a dormir, ya que solo así Zoro le haría compañía hasta el amanecer aunque lo mas seguro era que los dos terminaran durmiendo toda la noche, pero no importaba, lo único que deseaba era pasar tiempo con el peliverde.

El chico de goma espero y espero, todos ya se habían ido a dormir desde hace casi una hora, así que siguió esperando a que su primer compañero llegara y espero, espero, espero y espero hasta que el sol salió y para su total sorpresa el espadachín nunca apareció.

-Ohaiyo capitán-san.- saludo Robin.

-Ohaiyo Robin.- en su voz de escucho un dejo de tristeza, el cual no paso desapercibido por la morena.

-Daujoubu desu ka?- pregunto algo preocupada la arqueóloga.

-Hai, es solo que estoy algo cansado.- respondió mostrando una de sus características sonrisas.

Así que para evitar los cuestionamientos de Robin se dirigió al dormitorio de ellos en donde vio que Zoro dormía tranquilamente en su hamaca y con el pequeño Chopper sobre él.

Luffy miro la escena mientras que sin poder evitarlo los celos se hicieron presentes, aunque el chico de goma los confundió con enojo ya que Zoro no lo había acompañado en su guardia.

Sanji que se encontraba a un lado de Luffy, aun en su hamaca observaba con detenimiento esperando alguna reacción de este.

-OI SANJI QUIERO COMER!!!- exijo ruidosamente pero en ningún momento despego la mirada del peliverde.

Los que aun se encontraban dormidos despertaron de golpe, Usopp incluso se cayó de su hamaca.

-Shimatta! Luffy no podrías ser menos escandaloso?- Pregunto de mala manera el espadachín aun medio dormido.

Chopper con cuidado bajo de Zoro intentando no molestarlo más de la cuenta ya que después de reclamarle al moreno volvió a quedarse dormido. El pequeño reno estaba muy agradecido con el espadachín ya que durante la noche había tenido una pesadilla y Zoro le había permitido el dormir con él.

Usopp se levanto del piso bastante adolorido.

-Luffy, es cierto podrías ser un poco mas delicado al momento de despertarnos? Por tu culpa casi muero por el susto y la caída.

-Wari na... demo ya tengo hambre.-contesto con una sonrisa.

Sanji se levanto y dándole una patada en la cabeza al capitán llamo su atención.

-Deja de molestar y vamos a la cocina.- siseo el rubio.

-Hai!- y sin mas obedeció a Sanji.

Cuando en el dormitorio solo quedo el espadachín, este abrió los ojos al momento que un pesado suspiro brotaba de sus labios. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que seguir con lo planeado, no podía darse el lujo de flaquear y tirar a la basura todos sus principios, seria muy difícil el seguir adelante pero no pensaba dar ni un paso atrás.

El desayuno se llevo acabo de manera tranquila aunque todos se preguntaban el porque el espadachín no los había acompañado y en cambio había comenzado su entrenamiento.

Para Zoro el entrenamiento distraería su mente, era la única manera en que podría sobrellevar la situación. Cuando Kuina murió sucedió lo mismo, él entreno tan duro que por un momento olvido su dolor emocional y solo sentía el dolor físico, así ahogo sus penas aquella vez y ahora haría lo mismo.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y pronto se convertían en semanas y para preocupación de todos, la rutina de Zoro de comer y dormir poco y entrenar en exceso había comenzado a hacer estragos en el cuerpo del espadachín y eso no era todo ya que por alguna razón se había comenzado a volver en extremo apático.

Aquella tarde Chopper se acerco al peliverde mientras este levantaba unas enormes pesas.

-Eto... Zoro...- murmuro muy bajito y casi de inmediatamente recibió la mirada esmeralda del peliverde sobre él a lo que el renito mostro un plato que contenía algo parecido al arroz con curry.- yo lo hice y pues... quería que...

Zoro entendió lo que el pequeño doctor deseaba, así que dejando las pesas a un lado se sentó junto al renito al momento que tomaba el plato y comenzaba a comer su contenido. No hubo queja alguna del mal sabor ya que el había comido cosas peores.

-Delicioso. Arigatou Chopper.- fue lo único que dijo al terminar de comer.

El renito se sentía sumamente feliz por el cumplido, aunque de antemano sabia del mal sabor de la comida debido al exceso de vitaminas y minerales que el había agregado.

Luffy veía con algo de envidia al doctor, ya que Zoro le había hecho un cumplido a pesar de que la comida sabia horrible que ni siquiera él se había atrevido a comer mas allá de una simple cucharada antes de salir disparado al baño, aun tenia el estomago revuelto pero para Zoro le había parecido delicioso.

Sanji solo observaba en silencio a su capitán, podía ver perfectamente la envidia, los celos y la preocupación en sus ojos. Acaso el estúpido marimo no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Luffy por su culpa? No, verdad… ese baka nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

Zoro comenzó a sentir sueño así que dejo de lado su entrenamiento y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Un sueño... fue un hermoso sueño el que tubo Zoro... soñó con Kuina… soñó…

**Continuará...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Todos los días Zoro entrenaba arduamente. La próxima vez que retara a Kuina tenia que vencerla, estaba decidido a ganar.

-Konnichiwa Zoro-kun.- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

El pequeño peliverde detuvo su frenético ataque a los palos de bambú.

-Konnichiwa Shinta-san.- saludo mas por obligación que por otra cosa.

Himura Shinta era un joven pelirrojo de mirada violácea, corta estatura y complexión delgada y era el único hijo de una pareja de campesinos y hasta donde Kuina le había dicho era su novio.

"Que demonios le ve a ese idiota?" se preguntaba, ya que no entendía como era posible que alguien tan fuerte y hábil como lo era Kuina se fijara en un tipejo como ese.

La noche llego y Zoro decidió dar término a su entrenamiento por ese día.

-Ya terminaste?

El pequeño peliverde volteo sobresaltado.

-Kuina?

La chica sonrió al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Te asuste? Acaso no te diste cuenta de mi presencia? –una suave y cristalina risa broto de ella.

-Eso no es cierto… yo solo…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo debido a la vergüenza.

Kuina detuvo su risa y entonces Zoro noto que la mirada de su amiga brillaba y un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Ahora sabía a donde se dirigía la situación.

-Viste a Shinta-san ne?.- pregunto algo molesto.

El rostro de la chica termino por cubrirse de un profundo carmesí.

-Hai…- musito. – Y me invito a salir…- se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro.

-Y que le contestaste?

Zoro continúo preguntando ya que su amiga solo con él tenía la plena confianza de tratar ese tema.

-Que si.- una pequeña y aguda risita broto de ella que aun se cubría el rostro aunado de que ahora le daba la espalda al peliverde.

-Y entonces, hay algún problema con eso?

-Hai, es que no tengo nada que ponerme.

Zoro no entendía ya que Kuina tenía suficiente ropa, en su mayoría playeras holgadas y pantalones cortos.

La chica al no recibir contestación de su amigo volteo a verlo encontrándolo muy pensativo y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-No seas tonto, tengo ropa, es solo que quiero un vestido y un sombreo para usarlos ese día.

-UN VESTIDO?

-Hai, tonto un vestido, por que si no te habías dado cuenta soy una chica y las chicas usamos vestidos.

-Si tu lo dices… pero yo creo que te vez bien así.- al decir esto desvió la mirada de ella.

-…

El pequeño espadachín no entendía a las chicas y tal vez nunca lo haría.

-Me puedes acompañar mañana al pueblo?

-Para?

-Quiero ir de compras.

-Tengo que entrenar.- Había escuchado cosas horrendas que suceden cuando una chica iba de compras con un chico, así que no aceptaría.

-Onegai…

Zoro simple mente la ignoro.

-Bien, si no me acompañas olvídate de que yo vuelva a aceptar uno de tus retos.

-Oi, eso no es justo.

Ahora la que lo ignoro fue ella.

-Esta bien.

Al día siguiente Kuina y Zoro caminaban por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de ropa.

La joven encargada ayudo a Kuina a escoger algunos vestidos, para después llevarla a un probador.

Zoro simplemente se quedo sentado, en un sillón que estaba justo en frente de los probadores.

Kuina salió luciendo un entallado y largo vestido rosa, al verla Zoro tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de ella, parecía una gran lombriz.

-Que tal me veo? - el peliverde solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa. – tienes razón, probare con otro.

Volvió a entrar en el probador y a los 10 minutos salió luciendo un vestido rojo con holanes y encaje blancos, cuello alto y casi le llegaba a los tobillos, ese vestido se veía asfixiante e incomodo y al parecer lo era, ya que Kuina sin preguntar nada regreso al probador.

Cuando volvió a salir, Zoro se quedo sin habla, ahora lucia un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Ella se veía tan hermosa y grácil que Zoro se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Ese… te sienta bien…- mascullo.

Ella solo sonrió. Ahora solo faltaba el sombrero.

Kuina estaba pagando lo que había comprado cuando Shinta entro a la tienda, pero no estaba solo iba con Kamiya Kaoru, la chica del dojo del pueblo vecino.

Al ver esto la bolsa donde estaba el vestido y es sombrero se cayo de las manos a Kuina y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Los días pasaron y Zoro veía como Kuina entrenaba hasta quedar exhausta, pero de la misma manera la había visto llorar.

Cuando Himura se presento en la entrada del dojo pidiendo hablar con Kuina, Zoro fue el primero en salir, tenia una inmensas ganas de darle la golpiza de su vida a ese idiota, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa apareció Kuina, hizo a un lado a Zoro y se acerco al pelirrojo y entonces con el puño cerrado le dio un certero golpe en el rostro.

-No vuelvas por aquí nunca.- hablo con un tono en extremo frio.

-Demo… Kuina…

Más ella lo ignoro y volvió a entrar el dojo. Al pelirrojo no le quedo más remedio que marcharse, ya que lo que menos quería era el enfurecerla más.

Desde ese día Kuina no volvió a dedicarte tiempo a nada que no fuese su entrenamiento, su familia o Zoro.

La noche de su último duelo, la noche de la victoria 2001 de Kuina y la derrota 2001 de Zoro, la noche en la cual hicieron su promesa de competir para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Esa noche por fin Kuina logro hablar sobre el asunto de Himura.

-Ya hable con Shinta…

-NANI?

-Hai, no quería dejar así como así las cosas, yo necesitaba saber el por que.

El peliverde vio como en el rostro de su amiga se veía la decepción.

-Y bien… que te dijo?

-Que nos quería a las dos.- cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. – y no lo entiendo.

-No?

-Vamos, no puedes querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad…-guardo silencio mientras por un instante se perdió entre sus pensamientos. –Zoro.

-Eh?

-Prométeme que cuando crezcas que nunca harás lo mismo que Shinta.

-Yo nunca seré como ese baka, yo tengo principios y honor.- se sentía ofendido de que ella lo comparara con ese tipo.

Kuina sonrió complacida ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Zoro, que tal si para la próxima semana salimos?

-EH!?

-Compre un lindo vestido y no es justo que lo tenga guardado, no crees?- mostro una amplia sonrisa a su amigo.

Las mejillas del peliverde se tornaron carmesí, al momento que su corazón aceleraba la marcha, a lo que solo movió la cabeza afirmando ya que si hablaba lo mas seguro es que no pudiese articular ni una palabra entendible.

Lamentablemente para ambos esto último fue imposible llevar a cabo por la muerte de Kuina. Para Zoro su perdida fue demasiado dolorosa, había perdido a su amiga, a su meta a alcanzar, había perdido a su primer amor… por que el en verdad se había enamorado de ella y al paso de los años comprendió que ella había sido la primera y seria la única, ya que no importaba que tan bella fuese la chica, siempre vendría la inevitable comparación y nunca nadie lograría llegar a la altura de ella.

Kuina seria la dueña de su corazón o por lo menos lo fue hasta que conoció a Monkey D Luffy.

**Continuará...**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Era un hermoso día para navegar por la Grand line y mas aun para pasarlo con su pequeño hermano o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Porgas D Ace teniendo a unos metros delante de él al Merry go.

-YO!- salido ruidosamente mientras que saltaba la barandilla.

En aquel momento la única persona que lo recibió fue Zoro el cual entrenaba con un enorme martillo.

-Si buscas a Luffy esta con los demás en la cocina.- dijo secamente el espadachín.

-Arigatou Zoro.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y de cierta manera ignorando la actitud del peliverde fue directamente a la cocina.

En la cocina el tema de conversación era la nueva actitud del espadachín y la preocupación que esta producía en la tripulación, mas la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ace a la cocina.

-Yo!- volvió a saludar pero esta vez de manera mas calmada.

-Yo Ace!- saludo Luffy a su nii-san.

-Alguien puede explicarme que sucede con Zoro? Acaso le hice algo?- querida saber el porque de la actitud del espadachín.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos y no creo que su actitud tenga algo que ver contigo.- declaro Nami.

-Es cierto ya tiene casi tres meses que esta así.- agrego el mentiroso.

-Casi no come y duerme...- esta vez fue el rubio que parecía molesto.

-Zoro come lo que yo le preparo y aunque mescle vitaminas y minerales en la comida no sirven de mucho y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo llegue a su limite.- el renito se veía muy desanimado.

-Veo que en verdad tienen un gran problema.- dijo Ace al procesar la información recibida. – Ya intentaron hablar con él?

Todos movieron la cabeza afirmando.

-Apenas y nos dirige la palabra.- contesto Luffy algo triste.

-Entiendo... no te preocupes Luffy yo te ayudare a resolver este problema .- se acerco a su hermano y le mostro una gran sonrisa.

Como en los viejos tiempos esto calmo al chico de goma, ya que sabia que podía confiar plenamente en Ace.

* * *

Zoro realizaba la guardia esa noche así que para evitar pensar decidió realizar unas 1000 flexiones seguidas de 1000 abdominales y si aun podía moverse haría unos 1000 levantamientos.

Apenas llevaba 400 flexiones cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado y a tambalearse, la falta de comida y descanso ya comenzaban a pasarle la factura a su cuerpo pero no se detendría hasta que el dolor desapareciera.

-Porque lo haces?- escucho una voz tras él, que no era otro mas que Ace.

El espadachín lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo, hasta que el mareo pudo más que él haciéndolo caer al piso. Ace intento ayudarlo pero fue rechazado. Zoro se levanto como pudo y decidió el descansar un poco.

-Luffy esta muy preocupado por ti.

Al escuchar el nombre de su capitán la idea del descanso se esfumo y reanudo las flexiones, mas el moreno lo detuvo.

-Shimatta Zoro!! Que no te das cuenta de que estas preocupando a todos con el daño que te estas causando?- decía mientras lo sacudía.

-Yo di mi palabra de convertirme en pirata y seguirlo, pero mi capitán no tiene principios...- las palabras sonaron duras.

-Nani?- En lo que tenia de conocer a Zoro este nunca se había expresado de tal manera de Luffy. –Como puedes hablar así de Luffy? Acaso no te has dado cuenta que te ama?

Ante estas palabras Zoro no pudo reprimir una ligera risa.

-El no me ama.- contesto aun con una sonrisa sarcástica adornando sus labios. – Y yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como él.

Ace tenía unas enormes y crecientes ganas de golpear al peliverde mas se contuvo por el estado de este.

-No se como Luffy se pudo fijar en un bastardo como tu.- siseo.

-Claro... soy un bastardo, arigatou por el cumplido.- dijo al momento que hacia una pequeña inclinación.

Ace solo maldijo de nuevo al espadachín antes de dejarlo solo.

Zoro sabia a la perfección que se había ganado un poderoso enemigo esa noche y lo que mas le dolió es que lo había considerado un amigo cuando se conocieron, con el había tenido interesantes charlas e incluso Ace había entendido a la perfección algunos de sus principios. Si hubieran sido de la misma tripulación lo mas seguro es que hubiesen sido los mejores amigos, pero ahora... era mejor no pensar en eso, era mejor no pensar en nada.

Esa noche Ace no pudo dormir se sentía traicionado, él había confiado en Zoro, le había dejado en sus manos la seguridad de su preciado y tonto hermano... estaba decepcionado, era como si su mejor amigo lo hubiese apuñalado por la espalda.

* * *

Al segundo día desde la llegada de Ace al Merry go habían llegado a una pequeña isla de otoño. Así que desembarcaron todos a excepción de Chopper y Zoro y se dirigieron al pueblo.

Los habitantes eran muy amigables y de veían muy atareados adornando su pueblo con enormes, extrañas pero hermosas flores rojas.

-Disculpe.- Nami se acerco a una anciana.- que es lo que esta sucediendo?

La anciana vio a la pelirroja algo extrañada, pero entonces sonrió a la joven.

-Es el aniversario de Sei-sama y todo el pueblo se esta preparando para la celebración de esta noche.- en su tono de voz se escuchaba el entusiasmo que le causaba el evento.

Al escuchar esto por un instante Luffy recobro la alegría que debido a la situación con su primer compañero, había dejado de lado.

-FIESTA!!!! – exclamo al momento de que sus ojos brillaban en exceso.

-Claro jovencito, pero no será una fiesta común y corriente, será una GRAN FIESTA y por supuesto están invitados.

-SUGEEEE!!!!

Al regresar al Merry go, Luffy hablo muy entusiasmado con Chopper sobre la fiesta que esa noche se llevaría acabo en el pueblo.

Nami, Robin y Ace discutían si asistir o no a la celebración.

Zoro había dejado de lado el entrenamiento y por primera desde hace ya tiempo decidió relajarse un poco.

-Oi Chopper, vamos al pueblo.

Al escuchar las palabras del espadachín todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verlo. El Renito al ser llamado por Zoro se acerco a este.

-Claro, vamos…

La noche llego dando inicio a la gran celebración y la tripulación del mugiwara en verdad que lo estaba disfrutando, incluso Zoro se permitió el comer bien y beber, llego un punto en la velada en que el espadachín se olvido de todo y volvió a ser el de antes.

Ace solo miraba al peliverde ya que pesar de todo estaba preocupado por la salud de él que ahora se encontraba en una competencia para ver quien bebía más entre él y Nami. En ese instante la atención del joven de fuego se centro en Luffy el cual es esos momentos se alejaba de la fiesta siguiendo a Sanji. Ace sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras ellos.

-Luffy...- murmuraba el rubio al oído del chico de goma.

Luffy sonreía tontamente mientras Sanji besaba su cuello.

Ace los observaba desde las sombras, ahora todo tenia sentido, el porque de la actitud y las palabras de Zoro, eso solo significaba que el peliverde en verdad estaba enamorado de su hermano y desafortunadamente pudo haber presenciado una escena como esta, ahora todo lo que hacia era para olvidarse de aquel sentimiento.

Como demonios no se había dado cuenta? Zoro era un hombre con una alta percepción del honor...

Ahora tenia que disculparse con el espadachín y tener una larga charla con Luffy ya que este desde un principio le había confesado que le gustaba su primer compañero y no entendía entonces como ahora estaba involucrado con el cocinero.

"Mi capitán no tiene principios..." esas palabras resonaron en la mente del joven de fuego. Zoro tenia razón, Luffy no tenia principios ya que ni él, ni nadie se los había enseñado.

**Continuará...**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente, pero todo se veía tan borroso aunado a un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo recibió, volvió a cerrarlos al momento que se llevaba una mano hacia su frente, en un vano intento de detener el dolor.

-Zoro... Zoro daijobou desu ka? – la inconfundible voz del doctor taladro la cabeza del peliverde.

-Habla un poco mas bajo... onegai...- murmuro sintiéndose terrible.

-Eto... Zoro, estamos en problemas... hemos sido capturados...- hablo lo mas bajo que pudo el renito.

Al peliverde solo tardo un par de segundos para procesar la información y se levanto de golpe, olvidándose de su deplorable estado, percatándose que sus espadas habían desaparecido y de que todos se encontraban incluido Ace, dentro de una celda que sin duda alguna era de kairouseki, afuera de esta había un par de jóvenes una de cabello corto castaño y la otra de cabello rubio, ambas vestidas con el inconfundible uniforme de la servidumbre, que al verlo despertar sonrieron de manera dulce.

-Daijoubu desu ka?- le pregunto cortésmente la rubia a Zoro. Este solo miro con intensa frialdad a la joven.- Me alegro que se encuentre bien. Ahora Sei-sama podrá atenderlos.- decía al instante que iba a buscar a su señor.

Solo fueron un par de minutos que transcurrieron cuando apareció un hombre alto de largo cabello ondulado negro y mirada rosácea, vestía un elegante traje gris. Detenidamente analizaba a cada uno de los prisioneros como buscando algo en especial.

-Muy fácil... no... Mmmm...- murmuraba, cuando su vista se poso en el peliverde "Por fin lo encontré" pensó al momento que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Se retiro siendo seguido por la rubia doncella.

Al poco rato esta regreso con algo de ropa y unos extraños brazaletes, para sorpresa de los piratas, la joven castaña saco de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal un arma de fuego y apunto directamente su capitán, mientras que la otra abría la celda, rápidamente entro y volvió a cerrarla lanzando las llaves lejos. Para evitar cualquier intento de escape. La doncella se acerco al peliverde.

-Sei-sama desea que luzca esto.- dijo educadamente mientras le daba las elegantes ropas.- y esto es para ustedes.- mostraba los brazaletes, pero nadie los tomaba.

La joven castaña que se encontraba a fuera de la celda al ver que ninguno de los piratas hacia nada decidió intervenir.

-Onegai hagan lo que dice Lina-san o yo tendré que disparar...- a pesar de mostrarse tranquila en su voz había un dejo de desesperación.

-Annie-chan mantén la calma, dales diez minutos, después de ese lapso de tiempo dispárame, ya que no me gustaría volverme su rehén y ocasionarle problemas a Sei-sama.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante estas palabras.

-Hai Lina-san, todo sea por Sei-sama.

-Oye espera estas diciendo que morirías por aquel hombre?- Nami no entendía.

-Acaso tu no morirías por el bien de tu capitán?- pregunto la joven de nombre Lina.

La pelinaranja se quedo sin palabras ante la pregunta al no saber que contestar.

Zoro simplemente sonrió ante la pregunta al igual que Ace, el peliverde sin demasiada caravana y dándoles la espalda a sus nakamas comenzó a cambiarse, mientras que Ace solo estiro el brazo en espera a que la doncella le colocara el brazalete, al ver esto el resto de la tripulación hizo lo mismo que el joven de fuego.

Cuando al fin todos tenían puestos los brazaletes y el peliverde lucia un elegante traje negro, la doncella se acerco al espadachín.

-Onegai sígame y no intente nada, Sei-sama no desea que halla algún percance.

La joven doncella salio seguida por Zoro. Cuando la puerta de la celda volvió a cerrarse el espadachín miro con cierta preocupación a sus nakamas.

-Daijoubu, ellos estarán bien.- dijo Lina intentando calmar al peliverde.

Zoro caminaba tras la joven doncella con un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que había estado mas seguro en la celda que en los pasillos que ahora recorría.

* * *

Esperaba ansioso la llegada de aquel joven. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que un pirata o incluso la marina osaba el pisar su isla, pero al parecer por fin había encontrado a la persona indicada para liberarlo, solo tenia que hacer un par de pruebas para estar totalmente seguro.

Tocaron suavemente en la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió entrando Lina y Zoro.

-Sei-sama... – murmuro la doncella.

-Arigatou Lina-chan, ya puedes retirarte.- su tono de voz era muy dulce y suave.

-Hai... con permiso.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio en silencio.

-Douzo...- dijo señalando una silla ubicada frente a él - Namae wa Dinev Sei, soy el señor de esta isla y como tal no permito que marines o piratas entren en ella...

-Entonces por que no intentaron el capturarnos desde el primer momento que llegamos?

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre antes de contestarte.

-Roronoa Zoro.

-Bien Roronoa… mi pueblo tiene estrictamente prohibido atacar a los extranjeros.

-entonces por que nos drogaron?

-De hecho nadie los drogo, la comida y bebida tradicional de la isla se hace con unas flores llamadas ilusión, supongo que pudiste verlas ya que el pueblo entero fue adornado con ellas, las flores pueden llegar a ser venenosas si se preparan de la manera correcta, mas en este caso solo causa adormecimiento, aunque solo a los extranjeros ya que mi pueblo es inmune a tales efectos. Al enterarme que ustedes eran piratas decidí el encerrarlos una vez que quedaron inconcientes.

Ahora lo que no le quedaba claro al espadachín era las razones de tenerlo ahí.

-Que quieres de mi?- su tono fue cortante.

-Solo quiero hacer un trato.- ya esperaba esa pregunta.

-Que clase te trato?

-Deseo que me permitas el pasar una noche a tu lado... aunque su te rehúsas no hay problema, yo lo entenderé.- su tomo era sumamente cortés.

Zoro solo observaba a aquel sujeto, presintiendo que detrás de aquellas palabras había algo más.

-Que me estas ocultando?

Ante la pregunta Sei no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risita.

-Eres muy interesante.

-Roronoa, si aceptas mi proposición la estadía de tus nakamas será muy placentera, les daré todo lo que este en mis manos en poder ofrecer.

-Si me rehúso?

-Serás libre, te regresare tus pertenencias y sin dudarlo yo te daré tanto oro como tus manos puedan llevar y serás tratado como su fueras un rey...

-Y mis nakamas?

-Ellos no entran en el trato, ellos servirán para mi diversión, o mejor dicho para la diversión de un,,,- dudo por un instante. -se podría decir que es mi compañero y como tu eres mi invitado podrás disfrutar del espectáculo que es bastante entretenido.- parecía bastante contento con esto ultimo, aunque solo se tratase de una mascara.

-Entiendo... te entretengo yo o te entretienes con ellos.- el trato era un callejón sin salida para él.

-Correcto, entonces que decides?

La primera prueba estaba ahí, en una simple y sencilla pregunta, en verdad esperaba el no haberse equivocado esta vez.

* * *

Luffy estaba muy preocupado por su primer compañero, ya que su condición no era nada buena y no podría defenderse de un ataque.

-Nee-chan! – se escucho una vocecilla y de repente un niño rubio apareció y se lanzo a los brazos de Lina.

-Kai que haces aquí?- lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Sei-sama me mando, el desea que instales a los invitados en un lugar mas acogedor.- el pequeño disfrutaba el abrazo de su hermana.

-Bien... – se separo de su pequeño hermano y sin mucha tardanza libero a los piratas. – onegai, sígannos, les mostraremos sus habitaciones.

-Donde esta Zoro?- pregunto el chico de goma antes de salir de la celda.

-Esta con Sei-sama.- contesto el niño.

Luffy estaba apunto de salir en búsqueda del peliverde, pero Ace lo detuvo.

-Confía en él.- fue lo único que dijo.

Ace sabia a la perfección que si Luffy comenzaba a hacer una revuelta, no saldría bien librado ya que los brazaletes que tenían Kairouzeki, no tanto para impedirles el moverse pero si lo suficiente para restringir los poderes de la akuma no mi.

-Demo... esta bien, lo haré.-musito nada convencido, ya que sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho.

Sanji que se había mantenido alejado de su capitán lo observaba, sabiendo de antemano la enorme preocupación de este por el estúpido marimo.

* * *

Lentamente el sol se ocultaba, dándole un extraño toque rojizo a la enorme habitación. Zoro miraba por el ventanal que daba hacia un hermoso jardín. No quería pensar, intentaba que su mente se fuera lejos, pero era imposible, no paraba de pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer y aunque lo hacia por el bienestar de los suyos aun así no podía evitar el estremecerse al pensar que estaba a punto de entregarse a un hombre que apenas y conocía... entregarle su primera vez a un ser que no amaba...

Suspiro pesadamente, necesitaba un trago, se alejo del ventanal y se acerco a la puerta que daba al pasillo, la abrió solo un poco.

-Desea algo Roronoa-san?- pregunto un joven de cabello rojo sangre y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Quiero un par de botellas de vino.- murmuro.

-A la orden...- El pelirrojo no tardo ni cinco minutos cuando regreso con lo deseado por el espadachín.

Bebió las botellas lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que por primera vez en su vida maldecía su existencia...

* * *

Los piratas del mugiwara miraban sorprendidos los obsequios que Sei les había mandado. Nami examinaba detenidamente cada pieza de oro, cada gema... todo era invaluable.

Sanji había sacado a su capitán de la habitación antes de que armara un escándalo ya que sabía de antemano que él rechazaría aquel tesoro iniciando un pleito con la pelinaranja.

-Sanji...- murmuro Luffy abrazando fuertemente al cocinero, mientras suaves sollozos brotaban de él. Se sentía tan mal.

-No te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que el marimo este bien, el sabe cuidarse…

-El no puede estar bien y tu lo sabes… todos lo saben… él no esta bien desde hace meses…

El rubio no lo soportaba más, así que con un profundo beso silencio los sollozos y reclamos de Luffy ya que no quería segur escuchando el nombre del espadachín en los labios de su amante ya que por una razón aun desconocida para el cocinero, dolía… dolía tanto…

**Continuará...**

Reviews, please ^^

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

El sol se oculto dándole paso a la luna y su reinado de oscuridad, las pequeñas estrellas parecían brindar pleitesía a la hermosa luna llena, pero a pesar de tan sublime noche, el peliverde no lo notada, se sentía tan vacio, miserable, inclusive aterrorizado, con tantos sentimientos indescifrables en ese momento.

"Lo hago por ellos, solo por ellos…" era un mantra que su mente decía una y otra vez.

Sei había entrado a la habitación, todos sus deberes habían llegado a su fin por ese día, así que era tiempo de la segunda prueba del peliverde, de la cual nadie había sobrevivido. Observo a Zoro que se encontraba parado frente al ventanal cualquiera diría que estaba apunto de saltar por el, pero Sei sabia que lo único que lo mantenía ahí era su lealtad hacia su capitán y compañeros.

Zoro, sintió como Sei se acercaba a él, le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para aceptar que mansamente lo dirigiera hacia la cama, donde con suavidad lo recostó.

Sei comenzó a retirarse con calma y cuidado sus vestimentas, dejando al descubierto su esbelto cuerpo, fino pero bien torneado, su piel parecía de porcelana y sin ninguna imperfección.

-Gomen nasai.- dijo al momento que hacia una pequeña reverencia al espadachín.

En ese instante marcas de un rojo sangre aparecieron en su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Sus cabellos clarearon hasta tomar un color plateado, la mirada rosácea se torno en roja, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer al igual que sus uñas y su cuerpo creció lo suficiente como para sobre pasar la altura del peliverde.

Una maligna sonrisa se formo en los labios de aquel ser, que sin mas preámbulos se abalanzo hacia el peliverde. Zoro intento el quitárselo de encima, pero aquel demonio era más fuerte que él.

Con rápidos y precisos cortes la ropa que portaba Zoro fue convertida en añicos, ahora manos extrañas recorrían su cuerpo, lacerando la piel por donde pasaban e incluso haciendo brotar sangre que manchaban las sabanas de un inmaculado blanco.

Dolor, era lo único que sentía en aquellos momentos y ahora ya no podía moverse, era como si lo hubiesen atado. Gritos de desesperación brotaban de su garganta debido al trato brusco rayando en lo cruel que recibía su cuerpo, que aun estaba débil por la falta de alimento y descanso de esos meses.

Un desgarrador grito broto del espadachín al momento que aquel demonio lo penetraba con brutalidad de una sola estocada.

Zoro sintió que en ese momento algo se había roto dentro de él, repentinamente el dolor desapareció, aun escuchaba sus gemidos y la sutil risa de Sei, pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, Zoro se había sumido en lo mas profundo de su ser en un intento para escapar de la realidad y el dolor, ahora todo parecía que le sucedía a otra persona y no a él, pero su alivio duro poco.

-Regresa o tus nakamas terminaran pagando...- murmuro Sei en el oído del peliverde – los matare a cada uno, lentamente les romperé cada hueso de su cuerpo, los descuartizare, beberé su sangre y lo hare en frente de tus propios ojos.- su tono de voz era mas grave.-enfrenta la situación, deseo ver hasta que grado llega tu estúpida lealtad…

El espadachín al escuchar esto hizo que una enorme oleada de dolor lo acometiera destruyendo lo poco que él había intentado salvar.

-Buen chico.- dijo al escuchar como los gritos regresaban con mayor intensidad.

Sabía que el peliverde sobreviviría, pero su alma la destrozaría de tal manera que jamás se recuperaría. No podía darse el lujo que su anfitrión ganara, no permitiría que él chico se librara de él.

* * *

La mañana llego, algunos rayos de sol se filtraban por las gruesas cortinas, a fuera en el jardín ya se escuchaban los cantos de las aves de la zona.

Zoro despertó, pero al intentar moverse, un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo, al parecer tenia un par de costillas rotas.

Movió ligeramente los brazos y piernas temiendo que alguna de sus extremidades estuviese rota, mas afortunadamente estas estaban bien a pesar de algunos moretones y rasguños.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas, pensé que te había matado.- la serena voz de Sei se escucho en la habitación.

El espadachín volteo lentamente a verlo, en su mirada esmeralda se podía apreciar el pánico. Sei suspiro suavemente, él sabia que esto pararía, por lo menos Adier no lo había matado.

-Ordenare a Lina-chan que envíe a uno de tus nakamas para que te ayude, ya que por lo que veo apenas y te puedes mover.

Al escuchar esto a Zoro por poco y le da un paro cardiaco, no podía permitir que alguno de sus amigos lo viese en ese estado y menos aun a su capitán, en esos momentos solo podía confiar en una persona.

-Podría venir Ace...- suplico en un murmullo ya que incluso su garganta se había serrado por tanto grito.

-Claro, lo mandare a llamar.- respondió dulcemente ante la petición, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

La joven doncella toco suavemente a la puerta.

-Ace-san, Sei- sama desea verlo. – se escucho su melodiosa voz.

Ace no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba realmente preocupado por el peliverde, así que al escuchar las palabras de la doncella rápidamente abrió la puerta, a lo que la joven solo hizo una reverencia y guio al chico de fuego ante su señor.

Una vez frente la habitación Lina toco a la puerta y esta de inmediatamente se abrió saliendo Sei pulcramente vestido con un elegante taje negro.

-Sei-sama, aquí esta Ace-san, desea alguna otra cosa?

-Iie, arigatou Lina-chan, puedes retirarte.

* * *

La doncella desapareció dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-Roronoa te espera, si el desea tomar un baño toma la puerta de la derecha, ahí también se encuentra el botiquín de primeros auxilios, su ropa y sus espadas. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, soy un hombre de palabra y cumpliré lo que prometo.- sin decir algo más se alejo del moreno.

Ace no entendía lo que pasaba, la situación era tan extraña. Entro a la habitación en realidad no sabiendo que esperar, así que al ver al peliverde, se tapo la boca con la mano derecha evitando que de sus labios brotara una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con terror.

Ahí en la cama se encontraba Zoro apenas cubierto con una fina sabana totalmente manchada de carmesí debido a los múltiples cortes que presentaba todo su cuerpo, eso sin contar con las otras lesiones que eran en extremo visibles.

-Podrías ayudarme?- rompió el silencio el peliverde haciendo reaccionar al moreno. –sabes, no puedo moverme

-Ah... sumimasen...- murmuro al momento que se acercaba a la cama.

Con sumo cuidado levanto de la cama al espadachín y tomo la puerta de la de la derecha entrando a un pequeño pero sin embargo lujoso baño. Ace preparo la bañera y delicadamente depositó ahí al espadachín.

Durante el baño ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación era mas que evidente.

Una vez que Zoro estuvo limpio, vendado en los lugares necesarios y vestido, Ace volvió a tomar en brazos al espadachín, así salieron del baño y la habitación, afuera los estaba esperando Sei, el cual al ver al peliverde realizo una prolongada reverencia.

-Su capitán tiene una gran suerte de tener un hombre tan leal en su tripulación.

El joven de fuego deseaba matar a ese bastardo por lo que le había hecho al espadachín, pero con el mal estado de este, no podía hacer mucho.

-Bájame.- le pidió al moreno.- Yo estoy bien.- no quería mostrarse débil en frente de aquel demonio que se ocultaba tras ese rostro.

A Sei le agrado esa actitud ya que gracias a ella tal vez el peliverde seguiría adelante y lo volvería a ver, pero mientras tanto seguiría en prueba, la tercera prueba y en verdad esperaba a que la pasara.

En verdad deseaba eliminar a Adier.

* * *

Luffy esperaba impaciente en el Merry go a que su primer compañero y su nii-san regresaran. Los obsequios de Sei ya habían sido cargados a la embarcación, solo faltaban ellos para poder zarpar y entonces los vio a lo lejos.

Ace tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura del espadachín sujetándolo fuertemente para que este no terminara en el piso.

-Onegai, no vayas a decirles nada de lo que paso a los demás… - murmuro Zoro al momento que su mirada se posaba en su capitán.

-Solo fue una pelea, la cual ganaste, con mucho esfuerzo, pero ganaste…- dijo Ace realizando una buena coartada.

-Claro, solo una pelea.- en sus palabras se escuchaba la amargura.

Ya a bordo del Merry Go las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de siquiera contestar, en la embarcación había subido el pequeño Kai, el cual ignorando la mirada de los ahí presentes se acerco a Ace.

-Sei-sama me pidió que le diera esto.- dijo el chico al momento que le entregaba al mayor las llaves de los brazaletes que aun portaban y una nota, una vez hecho esto Kai abandono el barco.

Ace entrego las llaves a Nami mientras que el leía detenidamente la nota.

ACE-SAN SE ME OLVIDO EL DECIRLE QUE PARA SEGURIDAD DEL LA TRIPULACION MANTENGA EN VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE A RORONOA, ESTO SOLO ES UNA SUGERENCIA QUE SI DESEA PUEDE IGNORAR.

ESPERO QUE SU ESTANCIA EN MI ISLA HAIGA SIDO PLACENTERA Y SI DESEAN REGRESAR SERAN RESIVIDOS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS.

A.T.T.E

DINEV SEI

Al terminar de leer aquella nota, con una pequeña llamarada la volvió cenizas.

-Que decía?- pegunto Sanji.

-Que nos larguemos lo mas pronto posible.- siseo mas que asqueado por las palabras escritas en aquel papel.

Así que sin más todos se prepararon para zarpar. Ante la ocupación de todos Ace tomo a Zoro en brazos y lo llevo con sumo cuidado al dormitorio de los chicos, mas la acción no paso desapercibida ni por Nami y menos aun por Robin.

Zoro fue dejado con delicadeza en su hamaca y al encontrarse solos por fin se aventuro a preguntar…

-Que decía la nota?

Ace sabia que no podía engañar fácilmente al espadachín.

-Era algo sobre mi, ne?- y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

El joven de fuego intento mantener una expresión serena y mentir de manera sutil.

-Nada importante.

-Ace, deberías hacer caso a la nota, se que ese sujeto no miente, oculta cosas, pero no miente.

-Demo que demonios estas diciendo?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que él me hizo y aunque en estos momentos me encuentro calmado se que llegara el momento que todo lo que estoy tratando de sepultar en mi interior saldrá a flote y ya no habrá marcha atrás…- las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar, pero el era fuerte y tenia que resistir.

Ace al ver aquellas lagrimas contenidas no pudo soportarlo mas y solo abrazo al peliverde.

-No hay necesidad de que aparentes conmigo, yo cubriré tus lágrimas ante los demás…- murmuraba el moreno al oído del espadachín. Pequeños sollozos llegaron a sus oídos y lagrimas comenzaron a mojar su hombro – daijoubu yo hare todo lo posible para que nada malo te vuelva a suceder.- una promesa en extremo difícil de cumplir pero él lo haría.

Zoro dejo brotar en forma de lagrimas toda la frustración, el miedo, la impotencia que sentía, por ahora eso era lo único que podía hacer.

**Continuará...**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

Chopper revisaba los vendajes que Ace había puesto al espadachín, cerciorándose de que todas las heridas estuviesen bien atendidas, mientras que el joven de fuego estaba ahí esperando alguna pregunta del doctor y preparando un mar de mentiras las cuales usar.

Cuando el renito termino de revisar la parte superior del espadachín estaba a punto de comenzar con la parte inferior.

-Estoy bien Chopper, no es necesario…- un pequeño temblor se había apoderado de su cuerpo que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba detener.

-Demo…- estaba a punto de reprochar, pero una pequeña sonrisa proveniente del espadachín lo silencio e hizo que se sonrojara – esta bien.

-Arigatou Chopper.

Ace al ver la reacción del espadachín un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su preocupación se acrecentará mas, claro si eso fuese posible.

Los días pasaban lentamente en el Merry Go y todos mentalmente se preguntaban cuanto tiempo mas Ace se quedaría con ellos, ya que Zoro volvía a ser el de antes o eso parecía ya que comenzó a tomar sus siestas, entrenaba solo lo necesario cuidando que su cuerpo aun en recuperación no se excediera, ya comía junto a todos e incluso su mutismo se había disipado.

Luffy estaba feliz de que su primer compañero volviese a ser el de antes y todo gracias a su nii-san, ahora lo que mas deseaba el chico de goma era el pasar tiempo con Zoro, pero a pesar de lo distraído que era se había dado cuenta de que Ace no dejaba ni un momento a solas al espadachín.

Nami no les quitaba la mirada a esos dos ya que sabia de antemano los sentimientos de su capitán hacia el peliverde y su sexto sentido le decía que algo ocultaban, algo que tal vez podía lastimar a Luffy y ella no dejaría que le hiciesen daño al tonto de su capitán.

Acaso nadie se había dado cuenta? El cocinero estaba mas que seguro que Ace ya había atado al marimo y ahora eran amantes, mas vistoso no podía ser, ahora si tan solo el pudiese hacer que su amado capitán dejase de buscar al espadachín, todo seria mejor, ya que por dentro se moría de los celos.

* * *

Media noche y él nuevamente no podía dormir, esa maldita pesadilla no lo dejaba descansar y solo era por las noches ya que durante el día mientras tomaba sus siestas no sucedía nada.

Se levanto de su hamaca y salió del aquel lugar sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a los demás.

-Konbanwa Kenshin-san.- saludo Robin al ver a Zoro en cubierta.

-Hm…- gruño en contestación

-Linda noche ne?- volvió a hablar la morena

Zoro solo movió la cabeza afirmando.

-Daijoubu desu ka?- a pesar de que Zoro ya se encontraba mejor ella por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de preocuparse por el peliverde.

-Hai. – respondió de mala manera.

En esos instantes Ace apareció en cubierta muy preocupado.

-Daijoubu?- pregunto al momento que se acercaba al espadachín.

-Hai, solo que no podía dormir… - contesto suavemente Zoro.

-Entiendo…- Ace sabia perfectamente sobre las pesadillas que el espadachín tenia.- Ven vayamos por un pequeño refrigerio.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si la princesa te atrapa comiéndote lo del refrigerador, tendrás que soportarlo tu, por que yo me deslindo, entendido?

-Hai, hai, pero vamos, tengo hambre.

Robin veía muy sorprendida el cambio de actitud del espadachín, definitivamente algo no estaba bien… de hecho nada estaba bien desde que zarparon de aquella isla y aunque tenia una hipótesis aun así tendría que averiguar mas.

* * *

Por fin lo había decidido, no callaría por más tiempo, confesaría sus sentimientos a su primer compañero. Después de lo sucedido en aquella isla se había dado cuenta lo mucho que quería a Zoro y aprovecharía esa noche que el peliverde haría la guardia para hablar con el.

-Oi Luffy!

-Eh…- la voz de Sanji lo regreso a la realidad

-Que sucede?- estaba preocupado por que no era costumbre de Luffy estar tan meditabundo

-Estaba pensando en Zoro…

-Ya lo decidiste?

-Hai… siento que si no se lo digo explotare… ahora lo se, se que sin Zoro no podría seguir adelante… yo… yo…- las lagrimas eran contenidas con gran esfuerzo.

-Lo se y no importa lo que suceda, recuerda que yo siempre te apoyare.- abrazo a su capitán.

-Arigatou Sanji…- sin poder evitarlo mas dejo se contenerse. – te quiero… te quiero mucho…- decía entre sollozos.

El rubio pensó con tristeza que solo lo quería ya que su capitán solo amaba al espadachín y él había deseado al marimo, pero ahora sabia a la perfección que su corazón le pertenecía a su tonto capitán.

-Ai shiteru Luffy…- sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido broto de ellos.

* * *

Zoro aun no estaba del todo convencido de la idea que Ace le había propuesto, no quería dejar a sus nakamas.

-Necesitas nuevos aires, nuevas aventuras.- Ace se veía muy entusiasmado.

-Demo… no… tú sabes.

-Por supuesto, pero solo serán un par de meses, no más.

Ambos intentaban hablar normalmente pero sin rebelar nada que pudiese comprometer al peliverde ya que se sabían vigilados por Robin y Nami.

-Bien, si solo son un par de meses, supongo que estará bien.

-Entonces hablare con Luffy y le pediré su consentimiento.

-Iie, yo lo hare, has hecho demasiado por mi y siento que si yo no hago esto, seré un gran inútil.- mostro una ligera sonrisa al joven de fuego.

-Ok, cuando lo harás?

-Supongo que hoy, después de la cena.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas Nami esperaba ansiosa a que Robin de dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo entre Ace y Zoro.

-Y bien que paso?

-Ace quiere llevarse a Kenshin-san por unos meses.

-NANI? Demo Zoro no acepto ne?

Robin solo suspiro pesadamente, a lo que Nami aun no lo podía creer. La habitación se quedo en completo silencio mientras la pelirroja intentaba entender como era que el peliverde había aceptado así como así la propuesta del onii-san de su capitán y Robin seguía juntando las piezas de este complicado rompecabezas.

**Continurá...**

* * *

Un review una ilusión :D

¿Me quieres ver feliz y ver como avanza esto?

Pues a enviar un review que no comen xD

¡¡¡Besos!!! Y hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

La cena se llevo acabo en una tranquilidad inusitada para la tripulación.

Al terminar de comer Zoro se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mas antes de salir, volteo a ver a los que aun se encontraban comiendo y con un tono de voz suave, muy atípico de él hablo.

-Luffy cuando termines necesito hablar contigo.- sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la cocina-comedor.

El capitán al ver desaparecer a su primer compañero detrás de la puerta dejo a un lado el plato de comida y ante las miradas preocupadas de Sanji, Nami, Robin y Ace salió tras el peliverde, mientras que Usopp y Chopper no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En la proa Zoro esperaba paciente la llegada de su capitán al cual ya había visto salir de la cocina.

-Zoro…- murmuro el chico de goma no sabiendo por donde empezar.

-Luffy, seré directo, necesito un tiempo para mi, por esa razón deseo que me des permiso para dejar el Merry go, solo serán un par de meses, no mas, además no estaré solo ya que Ace estará conmigo.

-Nani? – la mente de Luffy parecía no poder procesar todo lo que el espadachín le decía.- demo…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, te hice una promesa y no pienso romperla, por esa razón pido tu autorización.

Luffy miraba a Zoro como si este estuviese hablando en un extraño idioma, las únicas ideas que daban vueltas sin cesar en su mente eran que el se ira con Ace…

-Doushite?- pregunto al momento que su mirada quedo oculta tras su sombrero.

-Ya te lo dije necesito un tiempo para mi, no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo regresare.- se estaba comenzando a preocupar por la actitud que comenzaba a tomar su capitán.

-Por que te iras con Ace?

-Vamos Luffy, sabes perfectamente que no tengo un gran sentido de orientación y que fácilmente podría perderme, Ace cuidara que eso no suceda…

-No lo entiendo…

-Que es lo que no entiendes?

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, no entiendo por que primero te alejaste de la tripulación, no entiendo como es que regresas a la normalidad así como si nada, no entiendo como es que ahora quieres irte con Ace… no lo entiendo…

-Cálmate Luffy, cuando regrese tal vez pueda aclarar todas tus dudas.

-No, no te dejare ir.- hablo con vos autoritaria.

-Demo… Luffy…- Se maldecía mentalmente todo comenzaba a estar mal.

-No Zoro, después de lo que paso en aquella isla yo…

El simple recordatorio de la isla hizo al espadachín temblar… debía hacer a un lado esos recuerdos… debía concentrarse en la situación por la que estaba pasando y no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos…

-… Yo me di cuenta de que… yo te quiero… Zoro yo no quiero separarme de ti por esa razón me niego que te vayas… Ai shiteru Zoro…

Esta vez el que no entendía nada era el espadachín.

Al no ver reacción alguna de su primer compañero Luffy tomo la iniciativa y abrazo fuertemente a Zoro.

El dolor, la sangre, la degradación a la que fue sometido, todo regreso de golpe a la mente de Zoro.

--------

-------

Ace ya no soportaba el pesado ambiente que reinaba en la mesa.

-Vamos por que esas caras tan largas? – pregunto mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Nami lanzo una mirada fulminante al joven de fuego, haciendo que la sonrisa de este se borrara por completo.

-Por que te quieres llevar a Zoro? Responde!- deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder golpearlo.

-No puedo, lo prometí y yo nunca rompo una promesa.- contesto sumamente serio.

La joven navegante se levanto furiosa pero antes de que cualquier otra palabra un desgarrador grito se escucho.

Ace palideció al escucharlo, sabía que no debió haber dejado que Zoro hablara con Luffy y menos aun a solas. Salió a toda velocidad se guido por el resto de la tripulación y lo que vieron los dejo helados.

Ahí en la cubierta se encontraba Luffy herido de su brazo izquierdo y a un par de metros estaba Zoro con 2 de sus 3 katanas desenvainadas, una de las cuales ya lucia la sangre del capitán.

-NO ME TOQUES!!!- se veía listo para volver a atacar - NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE VUELVA A TOCARME JAMAS, PRIMERO LO MATO ANTES DE QUE VUELVA A SUCEDER…

Ace se interpuso entre el espadachín y su hermano, preparado para cualquier ataque.

-Mantén la calma Zoro, todo estará bien.- decía suavemente, mientras lentamente se acercaba al peliverde.

-IIE!!! NADA ESTA BIEN… Duele… aun me duele…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Sanji al ver como Ace intentaba calmar al espadachín fue por Luffy al cual tomo en brazos y tan rápido como sus piernas podían se alejo del marimo psicópata.

-Lo se, pero eso no se solucionara usando las espadas, vamos guárdalas…

-No, por que si lo hago… entonces… yo…

-No pasara nada.- estaba tan cerca que sin mas lo rodeo en un protector abrazo – te prometí que nada malo te pasaría.- murmuro al oído del peliverde el cual dejo caer ambas katanas y devolvió el abrazo al momento que varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – Ya todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí y nada malo sucederá.

-Hai…- murmuro.

---------

--------

El pequeño doctor le había suministrado un sedante al peliverde el cual dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Ace y ahora el renito se encontraba atendiendo la herida de Luffy, que afortunadamente no era de gravedad.

Nami se paro frente al joven de fuego.

-Habla, tu sabes el porque de esta situación.- si fuese necesario estaba preparada para torturarlo.

Ace ignoro olímpicamente a la pelirroja, Luffy miraba con tristeza la su onii-san.

-Onegai, si sabes algo…

-No hablare Luffy, le di mi palabra.

-Demo…

Las últimas palabras de Ace fue lo único que necesito Robin para terminar de resolver todo este problema.

-En verdad fue tan grave lo que le paso a kenshin-san en aquella isla?- pregunto suavemente la morena.

Ace no pudo evitar el asombrarse de tal manera que para todos quedo claro que era un si.

-Que le sucedió a Zoro? - esta vez fue Luffy el que hablo, haciendo a un lado al medico de la tripulación. Si algo malo le había pasado a su primer compañero, él tenía que saberlo.

Ace solo desvió la mirada de su hermano e intento ignorarlo del mismo modo que había hacho con la pelirroja, ante esto Luffy estaba apunto de estallar, pero la rápida intervención de Robin, salvo al joven de fuego.

-Ace, podrías llevar a kenshin-san a nuestra habitación para que descanse, yo me encargare del resto, tal vez no todas mis deducciones sean correctas pero así tu no tendrás que romper tu promesa.- una comprensiva sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios.

El moreno obedeció sin objetar, si la arqueóloga había descubierto su secreto, el no impediría que lo divulgase al resto de la tripulación.

Cuando Ace desapareció de la vista de todos, esta vez las miradas de la tripulación se centraron en Robin.

-Puede que este equivocada, pero es una posibilidad muy pequeña después de lo que paso…- suspiro pesadamente, no podía darle mas vueltas al asunto así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y…- En aquella isla abusaron de Kenshin-san.- lo dijo con voz monocorde intentando ocultar su malestar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras miraban a la arqueóloga como su esta hubiese hablado en otro idioma

-Pero… eso es imposible… Zoro es increíblemente fuerte… el… el… no dejaría que algo así pasara.- Usopp tenia fe ciega en la fortaleza e integridad del peliverde.

-Pero a nosotros nos tenían de rehenes…- musito el renito.

-No puedo creer que le halla pasado algo así a Zoro. – Nami se veía muy afectada, ahora entendiendo el proceder de todos los obsequios que habían recibido por parte de Sei.

Lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Luffy, se sentía culpable, por tolo lo que le había pasado a su primer compañero… todo era su culpa…

Sanji al ver el estado de su amante, dejo de lado las apariencias y simplemente abrazo a su capitán en un intento de confortarlo.

-Por mi culpa…Zoro…- decía entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-No es tu culpa.- murmuro suavemente.

-Lo es… yo debí de salvarlo… el es mi nakama… el primero…la persona a la cual yo amo… demo… demo…

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón del cocinero se rompió en mil pedazos.

-De nada sirve culparse en este momento, ahora lo importante es intentar resolver el problema. Capitán-san.- la morena intento que su capitán reaccionara.

Luffy se separo del cocinero y afirmo con la cabeza, a pesar de que aun las lagrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos, tenia que resolver el problema por que el era el capitán y esta vez no permitiría que a Zoro le volviese a pasar algo malo.

CONTINUARA...

COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR ^W^


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro corría desesperadamente, intentando huir de aquel demonio, pero incluso la oscuridad le impedía el escapar. Sus piernas y brazos fueron detenidos por hilos invisibles y a pesar de usar todas sus fuerzas le era imposible el escapar.

-YAMETE!!!- gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras que las garras del demonio recorrían su cuerpo lacerándolo –TASUKETE KURE....

En ese instante a lo lejos en aquella fría oscuridad apareció un pequeño resplandor como si de la flama de una vela se tratase, los ojos del espadachín se centraron en aquel punto, el tenue brillo comenzó a cobrar fuerza lentamente iluminando la espada que había pertenecido a su querida Kuina.

Mas que nunca deseo tener entre sus manos la espada, si la tuviera podría destazar a ese asqueroso demonio que no hacia mas que lastimarlo… claro lo mataría, lo cortaría en millones de pedazos y se bañaría con su sangre… disfrutaría tanto en regresarle el daño recibido… deseaba vengarse.

-Zoro… oi, Zoro…

Esa voz era de…

Junto a la katana ahora se encontraba la dueña de esta.

-Kuina…- murmuro bastante sorprendido.

Aquel demonio al percatarse de la presencia de la chica detuvo su labor de tortura y su atención se centro en ella. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del peliverde ante esta acción.

-Iie, onegai a ella no…- no termino de hablar cuando el demonio había emprendido su ataque hacia Kuina. – NIGERO KUINA!!! – no, a ella no, el soportaría cualquier cosa si con ello salvaba a su amada Kuina.

La sangre lo cubrió todo ante la mirada atónita de Zoro.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!! KUINA!!!

Se levanto de golpe, no reconociendo donde había terminado su pesadilla y comenzado la realidad. Un par de brazos lo rodearon, pero el intentaba liberarse, tenia que salvar a Kuina, tenia que liberarse y salvarla.

-KUINA!

-Zoro, todo esta bien fue solo una pesadilla.

-Ace…- murmuro tan bajo al momento que se aferraba al moreno.- ya no puedo mas… tengo que matarlo.

El joven de fuego se quedo sin habla al escuchar al espadachín, intento mantener la calma.

-Nos vamos mañana al amanecer.- sabia de antemano que no podía hacer nada para cambiar su decisión, que si él se negaba, a Zoro no le importaría y sencillamente emprendería el viaje el solo.

-Arigatou.- en verdad estaba agradecido con el moreno ya que al parecer el lo acompañaría hasta el final… el final de aquel demonio o su propio final.

* * *

Lentamente el cielo comenzaba a clarear y para Luffy todo parecía tan irreal… ahí en cubierta se encontraba su espadachín dándole la espalda y junto a el su nii-san, el lo sabia, sabia a la perfección que Zoro se iría…

-Matte…- suplico con voz rota. - matte… - algo dentro de el le decía que si el peliverde se iba, el no regresaría - matte…- intento correr hacia el, pero un par de brazos lo detuvieron. – matte… Zoro…- y si no fuera suficiente doloroso el no poder acercarse a él vio como Zoro entrelazaba su mano con la de Ace. Fue demasiado para el chico de goma que simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas. Ya no podía luchar mas, el dolor lo había vencido.

Y ahí esta Ace en entre la espada y la pared… estaba entre Luffy y Zoro, pero no debía flaquear, el espadachín tenia problemas aun mayores y si el daba un paso hacia atrás para Zoro tal vez no habría un mañana ya que en esos momentos le pedía un poco de su fuerza, cosa que el ya no tenia y Luffy estaría bien, el cocinero estaba a su lado.

Zoro no quería ver a su capitán, no quería ver esas lágrimas, ese dolor que él causaba. Se maldijo mentalmente, incluso estuvo a punto de matarlo. Definitivamente primero tenia que resolver el problema que la vida le había dado y tenia que salir victorioso si quería regresar y enmendar las cosas con su capitán.

***

Revisaba detenidamente los informes de las cosechas de su isla, maíz, trigo, cebada y un largo etcétera. Ahora sabía que podía dejarlos y ellos estarían bien.

Deseaba dormir y jamás despertar, pero lo que se ocultaba en su interior no se lo permitiría, así como de la misma manera él no permitía que vagara libremente por la isla matando a su pueblo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban teniendo esa batalla por el dominio del cuerpo pero eso pronto terminaría, por esa razón lo había elegido a él y ya estaba en camino, venia por él a darle muerte.

Roronoa Zoro el único ser humano que en estos momentos caminaba en la delgada línea entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Sei-sama.- una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-que sucede Lina-chan?- pregunto suavemente.

-Anderson-san desea hablar con usted.

-Bien hazlo pasar.

Necesitaba resolver todos los pendientes antes de por fin a todo y poder descansar en paz.

Por fin habían llegado a la isla, al verlos los habitantes de esta comenzaron a murmurar tras sus espaldas. Ambos recorrieron las calles de la ciudadela con paso lento y firme hasta llegar al pequeño palacio que era el hogar del señor de la isla.

Sei los esperaba en la entrada de su hogar y la servidumbre en dos filas una de cada lado de los portones.

-Bienvenidos.- Sei hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Zoro estuvo a punto de desenfundar sus katanas y destazar a ese sujeto, pero Ace poso su mano sobre su hombro haciendo que volteara a verlo. El joven de fuego solo negó con la cabeza.

Sei sonrió al percatarse de esto, ahora sabia que Roronoa no estaba solo, desde aquel día en que se había ido con su tripulación no había estado solo.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a su anfitrión hasta el estudio de este, una vez ahí amablemente Sei les pidió que tomaran asiento.

-Se el porque de su visita de hecho todo mi pueblo también lo sabe, así que la primera advertencia que les hare será que no confíen en nadie mas que en mi, seria una pena que alguno de mis sirvientes o alguien del pueblo los matara.

-Tan obvios fuimos?- pregunto con sarcasmo Ace.

-Por supuesto, el simple hecho de regresar a mi isla los ha dejado descubiertos, para que otra cosa regresarían si no es mas que para matarme, o me equivoco?- sus rosadas pupilas se posaron en el peliverde. – pero en estos momentos aun me encuentro arreglando algunos asuntos, así que no podre atenderlos hasta dentro de 2 días, claro si ustedes no tienen inconveniente alguno en esperarme este pequeño lapso de tiempo, una vez finiquitados estos asuntos yo mismo facilitare su labor.

-Quieres decir que nos dejaras que te aniquilemos?- preguntaba el joven de fuego no muy convencido.

-Acaso mis palabras no han sido claras?

Antes de que Ace pudiese decir algo, Zoro por primera vez hablo.

-Tienes tus 2 días, ni uno más.

-Arigato Roronoa-san. Por cierto me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas…necesito saber si a quien le entregare mi vida es digno de tomarla.- esta era la ultima prueba, si el peliverde no podía superarla, sin duda moriría a manos de Adier.- Mi muerte solucionara todo? Podrá regresarle lo que ha perdido? Acaso todo volverá a ser como antes? Me gustaría escuchar sus respuestas dentro de 2 días Roronoa-san

Estas preguntas fueron el tiro de gracia para Zoro, aquella convicción con la que se había aventurado a regresar a esta isla se estaba alejando a gran velocidad.

-Tengo que retirarme, así que pueden tomar la habitación contigua al estudio, es mi habitación y nadie osara el entrar a molestarlos, ahora si me disculpan.- salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Ace…- musito muy bajo Zoro.

-Nani?- pregunto al momento que volteo a ver a su acompañante y entonces vio la duda y el temor en los ojos verdes del espadachín.

-Si lo mato nada cambiara ne? Yo no podre recuperar nada de lo perdido… nada se solucionara…- en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el recuerdo de cómo ataco a Luffy.

Fue la furia o el estrés al que había estado sometido, pero Ace ya no lo soporto el escuchar aquellas palabras, así que sin pensarlo siquiera lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del peliverde, haciendo que este saliera lanzado contra una pared.

-A que le temes?- se acerco a Zoro que ahora se encontraba en el piso y lo tomo por el cuello haciendo que se levantara y lo viese directamente a los ojos.- hemos pasado por mucho para que en este momento te retractes, no puedes dar un paso hacia tras y tu lo sabes.

-Claro que lo se! Pero acaso no entiendes que aunque lo mate ese maldito recuerdo siempre estará grabado en mi alma y por mas que intente ocultarlo, el contacto hacia otra persona me resultara repulsivo a tal grado que suceda lo mismo que paso con Luffy.

-Con que solo es eso…- siseo.- entonces que pasa conmigo? Yo soy un sujeto que fácilmente podría aprovecharme de ti.- una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios.

-NO! Yo confió en ti, tu no…

Ace silencio a Zoro con un beso a lo que este abrió desmesuradamente los ojos no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía.

-No puedes olvidarte de lo sucedido, no puedes seguir adelante ya que esos recuerdos te perseguirán de por vida, eso es lo que me quieres decir no? Bien si solo se trata de eso la única manera de superarlo es el de crear nuevos recuerdos.

El joven de fuego sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer o sacaba a Zoro de aquel estado para segur adelante o terminaría con el eterno odio del espadachín, claro, si este no se suicidaba primero.

Así que literalmente lo arrastro a la habitación contigua y sin miramiento alguno lo lanzo a la cama.

La moneda estaba en el aire, ahora todo estaba en manos de la suerte.

***************

CONTINUARA...............


	9. Chapter 9

ahora... este cap. esta dividido en 2 partes, la primera es el cap. tal y como lo habia escrito yo en un principio (con demaciada censura y extremadamente romantico) y la segunda es en si el lemon practicamente hecho con la enorme ayuda de Mara-san

DOMO ARIGATOU MARA-SAN!!!!

* * *

Zoro intentaba quitarse por todos los medios a Ace de encima. El dolor, la sangre, el terror de todos esos recuerdos golpeaban su mente una y otra vez, estaba seguro de que esta vez perdería la cordura. Busco con desespero sus katanas, pero el Joven de fuego se las quito y las había lanzado muy lejos de su alcance. Tenia que matarlo antes de que él…

-HANASE!!! TE MARATE, TE LO ASEGURO TE MATARE!!!

Ace solo mantenía al peliverde en la cama, pero cada una de sus palabras aunadas a la intensa mirada esmeralda llena del mas puro odio eran demasiado dolorosas, por esa razón se había detenido en lo que tenia planeado hacer.

En verdad no podía imaginarse lo que ese sujeto le había hecho para que el espadachín terminara de esa forma, lo mantendría así hasta que se calmara ya que era imposible hacer algo con un trastornado Zoro. Además que se estaba comenzando a arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado, pero ya no podía retractarse, por el bien del espadachín no podía hacerlo.

Así que en un intento por calmarlo comenzó a murmurarle tiernas palabras de consuelo, pero el peliverde no lo escuchaba y solo forcejeaba en aquel abrazo con el que Ace lo mantenía prisionero.

Como todos los días Sei realizaba una inspección por su isla y su pueblo siempre estaba contento de verlo, pero hoy era distinto, ahora veía la preocupación grabada en sus rostros, pero no daría marcha atrás.

Les había dedicado demasiado tiempo, generación tras generación él había visto nacer, crecer e incluso morir, los había cuidado a cada uno con tanto esmero, siempre manteniendo el orden en la isla, velando por su seguridad, matando a cientos de piratas y marines, a cualquier extraño que osara el perturbar la tranquilidad de su isla y habitantes, pero ya estaba cansado y conforme el tiempo pasaba le estaba costando mas trabajo el mantener bajo control a Adier.

El día menos pensado este se liberaría arrasando con toda su gente, los devoraría a todos, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Apenas y recordaba como fue que termino con aquel demonio dentro de su cuerpo…

El espadachín suspiro pesadamente, sus fuerzas y ganas de matar fueron dejadas de lado, ahora con la mente mas clara se había dado cuenta de que Ace no le había hecho absolutamente nada y solo se había mantenido abrazándolo, con ello había evitado que se alejara de él e intentase matarlo.

-Doushite?- pregunto en un murmullo el peliverde.

-Por que no quiero que acumules mas malos recuerdos, suficiente tienes con lo que te sucedió como para que yo te lastime mas. Gomen…- sin pensarlo estrecho un poco mas su abrazo ya que en verdad lo sentía.

-Quien debe disculparse soy yo… solo te he causado preocupaciones y problemas con todos.

-Vamos eso no es nada, somos amigos y eso y mas pasaría por ti, ahora me necesitas y yo te ayudare… claro, si tu quieres…

Zoro lo pensó detenidamente, aun tenia tantas cosas que hacer, tantas promesas que cumplir, él tenia que convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo y convertir a Luffy en el rey de los piratas, si superaba esto tenia tanto que ganar y esto solo era una barrera mas que se interponía en su camino para alcanzar sus sueños.

-Que tengo que hacer?

Ace solo sonrió ante la respuesta ya que nuevamente volvía a escuchar la seguridad en aquellas palabras… la seguridad de que saldría vencedor. Así que lo soltó y ahora viéndolo frente a frente solo mostro una seria expresión.

-Pase lo que pase no cierres los ojos, si quieres que me detenga solo dilo y recuerda que yo no te hare daño entendido.

-Hai..

Así que el espadachín solo suspiro tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para mantener la calma y soportar lo que se avecinaba.

Ace sabía que tenía que ser en gran medida suave con el peliverde, así que comenzó por su rostro, dulces besos fueron depositados en sus mejillas, frente y labios que lentamente fueron bajando hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Puedo continuar?- pregunto en un murmullo, a lo que el espadachín solo asintió.

Las manos del moreno comenzaron a recorrer su torso, sobre la ropa, por un instante Zoro cerró sus ojos ya que la vergüenza se comenzaba a hacer presente por que las sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar eran demasiado nuevas para el y no sabia como reaccionar, lo mas sorprendente fue que ni el dolor, la impotencia, ni siquiera el pánico se presentaron. Solo sentía el acelerado latido de su corazón y como el ambiente se comenzaba a tornar caluroso. Abrió los ojos topándose con el rostro del joven de fuego que tenia una expresión de desconcierto.

Ace trago en seco al ver el rostro sonrojado del peliverde que casi rayaba en lo sublime, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de mantener la razón, así que regreso a su labor e hizo que Zoro se sentara para poder retirar su playera y haramaki, una vez hecho esto volvió a recostarlo y reanudo la exploración de aquel bronceado cuerpo.

Zoro no entendía el por que su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas con cada caricia recibida, sin poder evitarlo un pequeño gemido broto de sus labios al sentir como la cicatriz que ostentaba su pecho era delineada por la lengua del moreno. Al escuchar eso a Ace le parecía que parte de su razón se desvanecía en el éter, ya que planto un pasional beso al momento que sus manos ahora parecían querer memorizar cada centímetro de aquella piel dorada por el sol.

Se sentía tan bien… demasiado bien… tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento que comenzó a corresponder cada beso y cada caricia que Ace le daba con la misma intensidad y desespero… con la misma pasión.

Ace acerco sus labios a oído del espadachín y murmuro unas palabras tan bajo que Zoro apenas y las escucho, pero la pasión era tanta y tan insaciable que pareció no entenderlas.

Las pocas prendas que aun quedaban es sus cuerpos fueron retiradas esta vez con desespero, que apenas y lograron salvarse de volverse solo trapos maltrechos.

Ace miraba en todo su esplendor el cuerpo del peliverde, su razón se había ido ya muy lejos… lo mismo le sucedía a Zoro, por primera vez dejo de lado todos sus rígidos principios que el mismo se había auto impuesto y se dejo llevar por lo que en esos momentos inundaba su corazón, así que al ver que el moreno no daba indicios de continuar, simplemente se aferro a él exigiendo otro beso que lo saco de su estupor y el cual fue concedió.

El joven de fuego comenzó a preparar al peliverde para lo que su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo… lo haría suyo…

Un leve dolor recorrió el cuerpo del espadachín, que no queriendo recordar los malos momentos solo centro su mirada en el moreno, pronto el dolor desapareció quedando solo el placer, pero pronto esto ya no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, así que Ace se preparo a entrar al cuerpo del que ahora era su amante.

Lentamente e intentando causar el menor daño posible Ace fue entrando en Zoro y este debido a la invasión un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos esmeralda, al percatarse de esto el moreno las hizo desaparecer con besos y el dulce vaivén comenzó.

Esa habitación se lleno de tiernas palabras mientras que los gemidos y jadeos comenzaban a cobrar fuerza al igual que las envestidas. Hasta que llego el momento en donde el mundo se difumino y solo quedaron ellos que se habían vuelto un solo ser.

Disfrutaron hasta el último instante el de su unión no solo de sus cuerpos sino también de sus almas, pero el inevitable instante de la separación llego, así que con el mismo cuidado Ace salió de su amante, el cual atrajo en un protector abrazo.

Se sentía tan tranquilo y protegido que casi inmediatamente Zoro se quedo dormido entre aquellos calurosos brazos, olvidando por completo las pesadillas que noche tras noche lo atormentaban.

Ace no deseaba dormir, quería seguir disfrutando de este hermoso momento que había creado, no quería dormir, para mañana despertar a la cruda realidad, no quería tener que aparentar que nada había pasado… no quería seguir adelante con su vida… no quería perderlo… pero para su desgracia Morfeo salió vencedor.

LEMON POR MARA-SAN ^////^

El espadachín suspiro pesadamente, sus fuerzas y ganas de matar fueron dejadas de lado, ahora con la mente mas clara se había dado cuenta de que Ace no le había hecho absolutamente nada y solo se había mantenido abrazándolo, con ello había evitado que se alejara de él e intentase matarlo.

-Doushite?- pregunto en un murmullo el peliverde.

-Por que no quiero que acumules mas malos recuerdos, suficiente tienes con lo que te sucedió como para que yo te lastime mas. Gomen…- sin pensarlo estrecho un poco mas su abrazo ya que en verdad lo sentía.

-Quien debe disculparse soy yo… solo te he causado preocupaciones y problemas con todos.

-Vamos eso no es nada, somos amigos y eso y mas pasaría por ti, ahora me necesitas y yo te ayudare… claro, si tu quieres…

Zoro lo pensó detenidamente, aun tenia tantas cosas que hacer, tantas promesas que cumplir, él tenia que convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo y convertir a Luffy en el rey de los piratas, si superaba esto tenia tanto que ganar y esto solo era una barrera mas que se interponía en su camino para alcanzar sus sueños.

-Que tengo que hacer?

Ace solo sonrió ante la respuesta ya que nuevamente volvía a escuchar la seguridad en aquellas palabras… la seguridad de que saldría vencedor. Así que lo soltó y ahora viéndolo frente a frente solo mostro una seria expresión.

-Pase lo que pase no cierres los ojos, si quieres que me detenga solo dilo y recuerda que yo no te hare daño entendido.

-Hai..

Así que el espadachín solo suspiro tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para mantener la calma y soportar lo que se avecinaba, sabía que sería demasiado, o al menos eso era lo que su mente no paraba de repetirle.

Ace era consciente que tenía que ser en gran medida suave con el peliverde, así que comenzó por su rostro, depositando dulces besos en las mejillas del espadachín, en su frente y en sus labios, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Puedo continuar?- pregunto en un murmullo, a lo que el espadachín solo asintió.

Las manos del moreno comenzaron a recorrer su torso, acariciando de manera lenta cada uno de los firmes músculos del guerrero, andando por sobre la ropa, yendo lo más despacio que la situación se lo permitía. Lo que menos quería era lastimar al peliverde, ni física ni emocionalmente, ya había sufrido demasiado y necesitaba saber que se podía disfrutar, que podía sentir y dejarse llevar por el placer; Ace sabía que el espadachín necesitaba sentir que hacer el amor era maravilloso… aunque en realidad no se estuviera entregando a él por amor.

Por un instante Zoro cerró sus ojos, no porque le doliera o porque le estuvieran lastimando, sino porque la vergüenza se comenzaba a hacer presente en él por que las sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar eran demasiado nuevas para el y no sabia como reaccionar. Era una situación diferente, demasiado diferente a lo que le había hecho Sei, no sentía el dolor, ni la impotencia, ni siquiera el pánico que creyó que sentiría si otro hombre lo tocaba, solo sentía el acelerado latido de su corazón, su respiración ligeramente entrecortada y unos traicioneros nervios acumulándose en su vientre mientras su excitación se hacía bastante notoria en su pantalón. El ambiente se comenzaba a tornar caluroso y abrió los ojos al notar que las caricias del pecoso había cesado, trago saliva mientras paseaba la vista dudoso de lo que pudiera encontrar en los ojos del joven de fuego, tal vez arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo pero lejos de lo que espero encontrar, este tenía una expresión de desconcierto que no fue capaz de descifrar.

Ace trago en seco al ver el rostro sonrojado del peliverde que casi rayaba en lo sublime, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Aun no había comenzado a complacerlo en realidad y parecía que el simple roce de sus manos le estaba llevando al éxtasis. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de mantener la razón, así que regreso a su labor, haciendo que Zoro se sentara para poder retirar su playera y haramaki con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, temiendo aun que se arrepintiera o asustara por ese hecho, una vez terminado esto volvió a recostarlo y reanudo la exploración de aquel bronceado cuerpo, primero con las manos para no asustarlo, y luego, bajando lentamente el rostro hasta los duros botones que parecían llamarlo a que les atendiera.

Zoro no entendía el por que su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas con cada caricia recibida, ya no era capaz de controlar su propia respiración y tenía un puño en la boca tratando de ahogar los sonidos que amenazaban con escapar, pero sin poder evitarlo un pequeño gemido broto de sus labios al sentir como la cicatriz que ostentaba su pecho era delineada por la lengua del moreno.

Al escuchar eso a Ace le parecía que parte de su razón se desvanecía en el éter, ya que se incorporo de un movimiento y planto un pasional beso al momento que sus manos ahora parecían querer memorizar cada centímetro de aquella piel dorada por el sol.

El espadachín se sentía tan bien… demasiado bien… tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento que comenzó a corresponder cada beso y cada caricia que Ace le daba con la misma intensidad y desespero… con la misma pasión, separando las piernas y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para que notara la casi dolorosa excitación que le estaba provocando.

Ace se mordió los labios mientras hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por separarse de aquellos besos, sentir que Zoro estaba tan ansioso como él lo hacía casi perder el control de sus acciones, acerco sus labios al oído del espadachín y murmuro unas palabras tan bajo que Zoro apenas y las escucho, pero la pasión era tanta y tan insaciable que pareció no entenderlas.

Las pocas prendas que aun quedaban es sus cuerpos fueron retiradas esta vez con desespero, que apenas y lograron salvarse de volverse solo trapos maltrechos.

Ace miraba en todo su esplendor el excitado cuerpo del peliverde, su razón se había ido ya muy lejos… lo mismo le sucedía a Zoro que por primera vez dejo de lado todos sus rígidos principios que el mismo se había auto impuesto y se dejo llevar por lo que en esos momentos inundaba su corazón, así que al ver que el moreno no daba indicios de continuar, simplemente se aferro a él exigiendo otro beso que lo saco de su estupor y el cual fue concedido.

El joven de fuego beso tiernamente a Zoro, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda de manera ansiosa y su cuerpo casi se convulsionaba por la excitación que el roce entre sus virilidades le había provocado, sentir la hombría del espadachín pegada a la suya estaba siendo demasiado tortuoso, pero no se atrevía a comenzar sin haberle dado un poco de placer primero, así que movido por la emoción y la ternura que el peliverde le provocaba, movió lentamente una de sus manos hasta la firme masculinidad de este, y la envolvió con suavidad sintiendo el gemido ahogarse entre sus labios. Comenzó a acariciar toda la extensión de aquel duro miembro sintiendo el cálido líquido que emanaba de la punta, dándose cuenta del esfuerzo que Zoro aun estaba haciendo por dejarse ir . Suspiro y dejo aquella tarea por un instante, tonando la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañero, se reclino con suavidad besando su cuello y su oído izquierdo, jugueteando con los pendientes que colgaban de él mientras de manera lenta recorría su mano derecha por la cadera del más joven, acariciando su firme trasero y abriéndose paso para comenzar a prepararlo para lo que su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo… lo haría suyo… pero quería ser suave con él, mantenerlo distraído del dolor y los malos recuerdos, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en el peliverde, percatándose de cómo se arqueaba incomodo y se mordió los labios nervioso para luego darle un dulce beso e invitarlo a jugar con su lengua.

Un leve dolor recorrió el cuerpo del espadachín, que no queriendo recordar los malos momentos solo centro su mirada en el moreno, quien le beso con profundidad y ternura, haciéndolo olvidarse en ese momento de todo por lo que había pasado; pronto el dolor desapareció quedando solo el placer que la danza de aquellos dedos provocaban en su interior, pero pronto esto ya no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, así que Ace se preparo a entrar al cuerpo del que ahora era su amante.

Saco sus dedos del interior del espadachín y lentamente, e intentando causar el menor daño posible, fue entrando en Zoro, tan lento y suave como su desespero y ansias le permitían, no quería hacerle sufrir, no quería que recordara aquella experiencia con desagrado, necesitaba que se sintiera seguro con él, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Debido a la invasión un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos esmeralda del guerrero, apretó los labios con fuerza tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor y el terrible recuerdo de su primera vez, y tal como Ace se lo había pedido, a pesar del miedo y de que su vista se había tornado nublada por las lagrimas, mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando el rostro del pecoso.

Ace al percatarse de las lágrimas en el espadachín, inclino el rostro hacia él y las hizo desaparecer con pequeños besos, lamiéndolas y con la mayor suavidad que le fue posible hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente dentro de su amante; le sonrió con ternura y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó el dulce vaivén.

Esa habitación se lleno de tiernas palabras mientras que los gemidos y jadeos comenzaban a cobrar fuerza, al igual que las embestidas. Hasta que llego el momento en donde el mundo se difumino y solo quedaron ellos que se habían vuelto un solo ser en medio de la cima del éxtasis.

Disfrutaron hasta el último instante el de la unión, no solo de sus cuerpos sino también de sus almas, mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban y sus corazones recuperaban el ritmo normal de sus latidos. Fue entonces cuando el inevitable instante de la separación llego, así que con el mismo cuidado con el que entro, Ace salió de su amante para recostarse a un costado de él y atraerlo hacia su pecho en un protector abrazo.

Zoro suspiro y se dejo llevar por las firmes manos del pecoso, recostándose sobre su pecho con suavidad, lejos de lo que creyó, aquella había sido una experiencia maravillosa, y por alguna razón se sentía sumamente tranquilo y protegido que casi inmediatamente se quedo dormido entre aquellos calurosos brazos.

Ace no deseaba dormir, quería seguir disfrutando de ese hermoso momento que habían creado. No quería dormir, para despertar al día siguiente a la cruda realidad. No quería tener que aparentar que nada había pasado… no quería segur a delante con su vida… no quería perderlo… así que lo abrazo con fuerza inhalando el varonil aroma que emanaba de los cortos cabellos verdes, pero para su desgracia Morfeo salió vencedor.

:::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA.


	10. Chapter 10

aki estoy con un nuevo cap. y aki hay una advertencia....

"Tal vez no se entienda" pero me esforce para que no quedara tan enrredado, aunque tal vez no sirve de nada mi esfuerzo...

bueno ya que.

^w^

* * *

CAPITULO 10

+++HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO ATRAS ++

Después de la monstruosa tormenta a la que su barco fue sometido, milagrosamente este llego a tierra firme. Lentamente y uno a uno los tripulantes y pasajeros de este comenzaron a desembarcar, familias enteras se podían vislumbrar ahora en la costa, mientras que el capitán comenzaba a revisar los daños de su nave.

Entre toda esa multitud se encontraban un pequeño niño y su madre. El pequeño tenia un lustroso cabello del color del firmamento al anochecer, unos brillantes ojos zafiro y una piel tan blanca como si fuese porcelana, mientras que su madre era rubia, con los mismos zafiros por ojos, solo que su piel ya mostraba los estragos del tiempo y el trabajo, ambos vestían ropas viejas y demasiado remendadas, lo cual denotaba su estatus, ambos se habían desecho de sus pocas pertenencias comenzar la desesperada búsqueda de su padre y esposo… Dinev Sei. La pobre mujer había tenido que hacer hasta lo imposible para llegar tan lejos en su búsqueda como para en esos momentos naufragar…

El pequeño veía la desesperación de su madre, pero que podía hacer él? Sabía que cualquier cosa que intentara, ella lo vería con malos ojos.

Mientras tanto un grupo de hombres se dispuso a explorar la isla en busca de algún poblado o algún lugar en donde resguardarse mientras la nave era reparada. Pobres desgraciados, si hubieran sabido lo que les esperaba en aquel inhóspito lugar ni siquiera hubieran tomado en cuenta tan peligrosa idea.

Los exploradores fueron atacados y los sobrevivientes capturados por una pequeña tribu que habitaba la isla.

Los días pasaron y se comenzó a construir un campamento en la playa ya que con el paso del tiempo y el equipo de exploración no daba indicios de aparecer, ya todos temían lo peor y lentamente comenzaban a entrar en pánico.

Exactamente pasaron 2 semanas cuando solo uno del los diez hombres que se aventuraron en la isla regreso, en compañía de los nativos de esta, en extremo delgado y ostentando diversas heridas, este sujeto y sus custodios hablaron con el capitán del navío, el cual escucho atentamente.

Aquella tribu de salvajes solo les pedían que no invadieran el territorio sagrado y que desgraciadamente fue donde el grupo sin saberlo entro, por esa razón ahora como un tipo de compensación por haber entrado a las tierras sagradas, exigían a una mujer que ofrecerían como sacrificio a los dioses a modo de disculpa.

Mientras tanto en la playa encima de una enorme roca que se alzaba en ella, ahi se encontraba el pequeño de mirada zafiro, contemplaba el mar tratando de ignorar los gritos y el alboroto que su madre ocasionaba al exijir la pronta reparación del barco. El pelinegro en verdad amaba a su madre pero sabia a la perfección que ella no estaba bien, en el pueblo donde antes vivian todos le decían que su adorada madre estaba loca y para su desgracia era verdad, pero eso no le había impedido el pasar hermosos momentos a su lado.

El capitán del navio tenia una difícil decisión que tomar y que necesitaba meditar pero el gran alvoroto que se escuchaba fuera de su casa de campaña no lo dejaba pensar tranquilamente, así que salió exasperado y entonces vio como aquella loca mujer rubia estaba discutiendo con uno de sus subordinados casi llegando al punto de los golpes.

Esa mujer en toda la travecia no había hecho otra cosa más que ocasionar problemas, insultando, peleando, haciendo escándalos de proporciones históricas, así que sin darle mas vueltas a la idea dijo:

-Llevense a esa mujer.- y señalo a la rubia.

Los histéricos gritos de su madre llegaron a sus oídos y al votear se percato como unos extraños sujetos se la llevaban prácticamente arrastrando, el pequeño corrió en su auxilio.

-OKAA-SAN!!! DEJENLA EN PAZ!!! – pero antes de lograr alcanzarla, el capitán lo sujeto de uno de sus brazos. – HANASE!!! – intentaba por todos los medios soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre, pero le fue imposible.

Los días pasaron lentamente, la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en el campamento y gracias a la ayuda de los nativos la reparación del barco estaba a punto de terminar.

El pequeño de mirada zafiro, ahora opaco, se mantenía lejos de todos, desde el día en que se habían llevado a su madre no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna, tampoco había provado alimento o siquiera había tomado agua y nadie se apiadaba de este pobre ser que lentamente se extinguía.

Estaba solo ya no tenia a nadie en este basto mundo, aquellos bastardos dieron en sacrificio a su madre para mantener su seguridad. El pequeño deseaba venganza, su inocente corazón comenzaba a cambiar con gran rapidez y odio, odio era lo único que sentía y pedia a los cielos algún tipo de castigo divino para todos esos cobardes.

Y entonces lo escucho… alguien lo llamaba…

Tan sumido estaba en la voz que lo llamaba, que se alejo del campamento que habían contruido en la playa y comenzó a adentrarse en el espezo bosque, no importándole ya su propia seguridad.

Camino hasta llegar a una inmensa roca con extraños jeroglíficos rodeada de grandes y hermosas flores carmesí.

-Quien es? Quien me llama? Que quieres de mi?

+Mi nombre es Adier y solo quiero que toda esa tristeza desaparesca, quiero ayudarte a cumplir tus deseos.+ la voz parecía provenir ahora de todos lados.

-En serio? – el niño no estaba en lo mas minimo asustado, incluso se veía feliz al escuchar estas palabras ya que por fin podría vengar a su querida madre.

+Hai… solo tienes que permitirme el tomar tu cuerpo+

-… - esto ultimo desconserto al pequeño.

+O acaso prefieres el continuar solo… aun eres pequeño, eres un pequeño niño desnutrido y sin nombre ante los ojos de aquellos que te arrebataron lo que mas amabas, pero yo te ayudare, hare que todos pagen por el pecado cometido…+

-Que tengo que hacer?- estaba decidido y no daria marcha atrás.

Nubes de tormenta hicieron presencia en el cielo aunciando el peligro.

Nadie pudo hacer nada, incluso los habitantes de la isla que ya hace generaciones que habían olvidado la existencia de aquel demonio que sus ante pasados habían sellado en la isla no tuvieron manera de hacer le frente.

La sangre lo cubrió todo e incluso tiño el mar, se podían ver los cuerpos cercenados de hombres y mujers de tocas las edades en la playa, en el bosque, incluso en la cima de algunos arboles.

Al día siguiente el niño despertó en medio de lo que fue una horrible masacre , grito lleno de terror al ver tal escena, al ver sus manos y cuerpo que ya no eran los de un niño de 9 años, sino los de un adulto cubiertos de sangre.

+++PRESENTE+++

Después de tanto tiempo regresaba a donde todo comenzó, ahí fente a el se alzaba aquella roca cubuerta de flores carmesí y que ya no lucia aquellos jeroglíficas que en un principio presentaba.

Miro la luna de manera melancolica.

-Yo era un pequeño niño desnutrido y sin nombre…

Eso es lo que había sido y que tal vez si tenia suerte volvería a ser ya que no quería que volviese a ocurrir una masacre como aquella, a pesar del tiempo que tenia existiendo aun no comprendía como los únicos sobrevivientes de tal horrible suceso fueron niños, pequeños a los que el había arrebatado a sus padres…pequeños a los cuales el cuido hasta verlos adultos y formar familias… pequeños ignorantes los cuales lo aceptaron y lo siguieron como su líder… por ellos y sus pecados tenia que terminar con Adier… tenia que morir…

CONTINUARA…….


	11. Chapter 11

gomen por los horrores de ortografia

* * *

Luffy no podía dormir, sus animos estaban hasta el piso al grado de incluso afectar su apetito, en verdad la ausencia de Zoro lo estaba afectando en demasía, no importaba cuantas charlas tuviera con Nami, los juegos de Chopper y Usopp, ni siquiera los cuidados y mimos de Sanji lo hacían sentir mejor.

Había llorado tanto durante aquel lapso de tiempo… aun lo hacia, era increíble como era aun capaz de derramar lagrimas por él noche y día… lo extrañaba tanto…

-Zoro…- era la millonésima vez en el día que su nombre brotaba de sus labios.

Mientras tanto a una distancia prudente se encontraba el rubio cocinero no pudiendo hacer otra cosa solo observaba el dolor de su amado capitán. Cuanto deseaba el poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que su adorado Luffy volviese a ser el mismo, pero eso le era imposible solo Zoro era el único capas de regresarle la felicidad al chico de goma.

-Estupido marimo…- murmuro muy bajo al momento que encendia otro de sus cigarrillos.

Miraba un hermoso cielo azul con una que otra nube adornándolo.

Zoro se encontraba disfrutando de aquella vista recostado en el pasto, en esos momentos no había miedo, dolor o tristeza.

-Oi Zoro!- una melodiosa voz se escucho a lo lejos.

El espadachín se levanto rápidamente, pero ya no era un joven de 19 años, sino que volvia a ser un solo un niño de 9.

Ahí a unos metros frente a él se encontraba Kuina luciendo un vestido blanco y un sombrero del mismo color adornado por una rosa roja.

-Acaso lo olvidaste?- pregunto la chica al momento que se acercaba al peliverde.

-No… nunca lo olvide…- respondió con voz rota y las lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.- como lo olvidaría… si fue una promesa que hicimos…

Kuina abrazo a Zoro a lo que este no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto.

-Lo se y me alegra que no lo olvidaras, pero vamos, no seas un llorón, te prometi una cita y por eso estoy aquí.

Zoro asintió intentando calmarse mientras se separaba de ella.

Así dio comienzo una grandiosa pero infantil cita, al término de esta lentamente el cielo azul comenzó a disiparse al igual que todo lo demás.

El peliverde recupero su tamaño y edad, ahora él y Kuina se encontraban en medio de la nada.

-No te vayas… no me dejes solo… no de nuevo...

-Zoro no baka, yo nunca te he dejado, yo siempre he estado a tu lado y siempre lo estare, además hay muchas otras personas que están de tu lado y al igual que yo nunca te abandonaran… recuerda que tu nunca estaras solo…

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía tan en calma.

-Kuina…- broto de sus labios casi como un suspiro.- Arigato.

Aun no amanecía, pero aun así intento levantarse de la cama pero no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta como unos fuertes brazos lo mantenían en la cama con un posecivo abrazo, por un instante el pánico se apodero de él pero fue desplazado por los recuerdos de lo sucedido, haciendo que su corazón acelerara su ritmo y que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, con algo de esfuerzo volteo a ver al moreno que dormía tranquilamente.

"Ai shiteru…" la frase llego a su mente como un rayo y miles de sentimientos se revolvieron en su interior confundiéndolo en demasía.

El amanecer estaba cerca y después de haber pasado la noche vagando por toda la isla, ahora regresaba a su pequeño palacio.

Al entrar a su estudio se dio cuenta de los destrosos que esos dos habían hecho en el lugar. Vaya que si esos dos se habían estado divirtiendo, de cierta manera eso le alegraba y esperaba que el moreno hubiese logrado hacer que Roronoa llegara hasta el final.

Revizo por ultima vez unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio, escribió un par de cartas y todo lo metió a un cofre el cual cerro con llave y esta se la daria a Lina-chan, ella se encargaría del resto.

Al terminar fue en busca de la rubia no solo para entregarle la llave, sino también para pedirle que cocinara algo para sus invitados ya que en esos momentos ella era la única en que podía confiarle algo así.

CONTINUARA.....


	12. Chapter 12

se que como siempre no me quedo como queria, pero soy muy mala para escribir sobre peleas asi que como siempre gomen por adelantado.

* * *

Ace se revolvió en la cama, no quería levantarse a pesar de que el sol ya alumbraba toda la habitación, así que tanteo a ciegas la cama, en busca del cuerpo del peliverde mas al no encontrarlo se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada por toda la habitación, percatándose que un ventanal estaba abierto de par en par.

El joven de fuego se alejo de la cama rumbo al ventanal en donde se asomo viendo un enorme balcón donde había una mesa redonda hecha de metal repleta de comida, con cinco sillas en total cuatro alrededor y una mas alejada de la mesa y cerca del barandal. Ahí se encontraba Zoro sentado, bebiendo de una botella de vino y observando el jardín que había mas abajo o por lo menos eso creía Ace.

El espadachín se encontraba pensando en lo que Sei le había comentado al momento de dejarle la comida.

"Solo tendrás una oportunidad para atacar y en tu corazón no debe haber duda o temor, ya que eso puede influir entre la victoria o la derrota."

Solo una oportunidad…

Claro, eso era más que suficiente para él, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que sentía en su corazón y no precisamente por causa de enfrentarse contra aquel demonio, sino por saber que era lo que sentía ahora por Ace pero…

-Ohaiyo!

Al escuchar la voz del moreno un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del peliverde revolviendo todo ese mar de sentimientos que tenía por dentro pero que con un gran esfuerzo de su fuerza de voluntad logro controlar.

-Ya casi es medio día.- contesto con un tono de voz monocorde al momento que volteaba a verlo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el joven de fuego estaba totalmente desnudo. Un profundo rojo se apodero del rostro del espadachín y al parecer toda esa fuerza de voluntad se había ido a la basura.

-Po... por que… no te vistes…

Ace sonrió con ternura al ver la reacción del espadachín.

-Por que?- hizo un pequeño mohín.- si ayer parecía no molestarte.- agrego meloso.

Ante aquellas palabras la calma regreso a Zoro.

-Arigato… por ayudarme.

-Eh?

-Se que no debió ser nada fácil, por esa razón te estoy sumamente agradecido y en deuda contigo. Tú eres un gran amigo.

"Eres un gran amigo" la frase se repetía una y ora vez dentro de la mente del moreno al momento que su corazón parecía romperse como si de un cristal se tratase. Sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su cabello y en sus labios apareció una falsa sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer, para eso son los amigos.- y sin mas dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación.

Un pequeño pero agudo dolor en el pecho comenzó a incomodar al espadachín pero no se retractaría ya que era lo mejor para todos.

Mientras tanto Ace intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que él y Zoro solo eran amigos y eso era lo único que podía haber entre ellos… pero…

MENTIRA!!!

El amaba a Zoro con todo su ser, deseaba protegerlo de todos y de todo, quería volver a tocar aquella bronceada y calurosa piel, perderse en su mirada esmeralda nublada por la pasión, volver a escuchar aquel melodioso pero sin dejar de ser lascivo tono de voz, en verdad moría en deseos por volver a poseerlo y estar por siempre a su lado.

Después de tal explosión de sentimientos Ace regreso a su realidad en donde solo era un amigo mas para el peliverde y que como tal debía actuar.

El momento había llegado, así que Sei solo esperaba a que Lina-chan llegase con ambos jóvenes. Volvió a observa por ultima vez el lugar que había construido hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, este lugar se convertiría en su tumba.

Era una fortaleza de solida roca que el paso de los años no había podido siquiera el marcarla, tenia el espacio suficiente para la batalla que se aproximaba, solo tenia una entrada y la puerta estaba hecha con una mescla de acero y kairouseki, el interior era reinaba la oscuridad, pero esta era sometida por mas de una docena de antorchas.

El sonido de suaves golpes en la puerta llegó a sus oídos rompiendo el silencio. Por fin la espera había terminado. La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a la rubia seguida por sus invitados.

-Sei-sama, aquí están…

-Arigato Lina-chan.- la interrumpió.- solo te pediré un ultimo favor, cuando todo esto termine por favor ayúdalos a salir de la isla.

-Si eso es lo que Sei-sama desea, lo hare .- por muy triste que se sintiese por el destino de su señor, él confiaba plenamente en ella, así que no podía defraudarlo.- Con su permiso.- dijo al momento que hacia una reverencia y salía del lugar.

Una vez solos, Sei con una pequeña reverencia saludo a ambos jóvenes.

-Roronoa-san lamento mucho todo lo que le he obligado a pasar, pero este era en único método que tenia para enfrentar a Adier y salvar a mi pueblo, yo en verdad lo…- sus cabellos comenzaron a clarear al momento que marcas rojas aparecieron en su rostro.

Adier no dejo terminar a su contraparte, quería terminar con todo esto lo mas rápido posible.

Ace miraba sin poder creerlo como el cuerpo de Sei se transformaba y Zoro por fin veía la oportunidad de vengarse, haría pagar a ese demonio tolo lo que le había hecho.

Una escalofriante risa surgió del demonio al momento que se deshacía de la mayor parte de las ropas de Sei ya que para él eran demasiado chicas.

-Te mostrare que nada puede vencerme, matare y devorare a tu última esperanza.

Adier con una impresionante velocidad se abalanzo hacia el espadachín dispuesto a acabar con él de un solo golpe, pero Ace se interpuso bloqueando el ataque e invocado a sus flamas las cuales se levantaron furiosas y cubrieron el cuerpo del demonio. Adier sabía que ese sujeto seria una molestia, a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba encendido con un solo movimiento las llamas se apagaron y él se mantenía ileso, primero se encargaría del estorbo. En sus muñecas lucia un par de brazaletes así que se los comenzó a quitar al momento que nuevamente iba al ataque en contra del peliverde, pero como la vez anterior Ace se interpuso ya que este no permitiría que ese maldito volviese a ponerle un dedo encima a Zoro, el se lo había prometido y no rompería su promesa de protegerlo.

Adier proveyendo los movimientos del moreno esquivó fácilmente el contraataque al momento que lograba ponerle los brazaletes al joven de fuego.

-Que demonios?- Ace vio desaparecer sus flamas al igual que sus fuerzas.- kairouseki…

-Acaso creíste que no estaría preparado?

El demonio hizo crecer un poco mas sus garras, pensaba en partir en dos a ese estorbo pero antes de poder hacer algo el ataque por parte de Zoro llego. Abundante sangre broto de la herida al momento que el cuerpo de Adier caía al piso.

Olvidando el cuerpo del demonio Zoro se acerco a Ace para quitarle aquellos brazaletes, estaba en eso cuando el moreno se percato de que Adier se había levantado sin herida alguna, intento advertir al espadachín o recibir el ataque, pero este fue aun mas rápido que los anteriores, era demasiado tarde.

Zoro sintió un fuerte golpe en uno de sus costados, el cual termino lanzándolo directamente hacia la pared.

-Shimatta!- se maldijo a si mismo Ace ya que por los estúpidos brazaletes de kairouseki puro ya ni siquiera podía moverse.

Adier miro con desprecio a ambos jóvenes que no eran rivales dignos para él, el mocoso se había equivocado al elegir al peliverde y poner todas sus esperanzas en él. Con paso lento se acerco a Zoro el cual estaba prácticamente incrustado en la pared.

-Fue mas divertido el tenerte en la cama a que pelear contigo.

Al escuchar esto la sangre de Ace hirvió haciendo estallar todo el odio que tenia dentro de su ser, así que logro moverse y envistió al demonio alejándolo de Zoro.

-Maldito bastardo!- golpeaba una y otra vez a Adier con todas las fuerzas que podía usar.

El demonio lo dejo hacer, ya que esperaba alguna otra acción sorprendente por parte del moreno, pero como esta nunca llego así que con un solo golpe lo mando a volar.

Zoro había logrado desprenderse de la pared. En verdad no había hecho gran cosa en contra del demonio ya que esperaba el momento indicado para verdaderamente poder atacar.

"Adier" el aludido se quedo estático al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza.

-Que demonios quieres?

"Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?"

-Claro, pero nunca debiste de confiar en mi palabra.

"Lo se, pero aun así hare que la cumplas."

El demonio sintió como gran parte de su poder le era arrebatado, lo cual hizo que sus cabellos volvieran hacer negros y que las marcas de su cuerpo desaparecieran, pero conservando su mirada rubí.

Esa fue la señal que Zoro estaba esperando. Un ataque fue más que suficiente para producir una nueva herida pero que esta vez no sanaría.

-Sei… regrésame mis poderes… o acaso quieres morir en… en este asqueroso lugar…

"Mi nombre no es Sei, yo solo soy un desamparado niño sin nombre. Sei fue el nombre de mi padre y que abandonó a mi madre y a mi, pero yo no dejare que tu me abandones también."

Adier lo maldijo, necesitaba recuperar sus poderes y regenerar su cuerpo ya que si no lo hacia él moriría como un simple humano.

Mientras que el demonio tenía una batalla interna con su anfitrión, Zoro por fin pudo quitarle los brazaletes a Ace.

-Daijoubu ka?- el espadachín estaba algo preocupado.

-Hai.- contesto al momento que invocaba su fuego, ahora era el momento de acabar con aquel bastardo.

El fin para Adier llego a manos del joven de fuego y ahora ambos jóvenes veían como el cuerpo tanto de Sei como de Adier se volvía cenizas.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando…

-Arigato.- se escucho una vocecilla tras ellos.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a un pequeño y semi-transparente de negros cabellos y mirada celeste de no mas de 10 años, lucia un sencillo atuendo blanco.

-Tu eres Sei?- pregunto Zoro a lo que el pequeño negó.

-Ya no lo soy y todo gracias a Roronoa-san. De ahora en adelante seré el guardián de Adier ya que él solo estará esperando a un pobre y desesperado humano que pueda engañar y tomar su cuerpo, pero yo no lo permitiré no volverá a suceder lo mismo que paso conmigo. Sayonara y gomen nasai por las molestias.- al termino de estas palabras el pequeño desapareció.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar vieron a la pobre doncella hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero cuando esta se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos jóvenes intento calmarse, así que aun con lágrimas en los ojos se dispuso a cumplir la última orden de su querido señor.

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

los finales nunca han sido mi fuerte (de hecho lada de lo que hago lo es -_- ) pero como no puedo dejar las cosas inconclusas pues...

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente y todos en el Merry go se veían un poco más tranquilos ya que parecía que al fin la resignación había llegado a su capitán al cual ya se le veía más animado. El más contento con la situación era el rubio cocinero ya que gracias a su empeño, dedicación cuidados y mimos para con Luffy, estaba recuperando aquella hermosa sonrisa que lo había conquistado.

Aquella tarde Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando un pastel que su amado capitán le había pedido y que le había exigido el ayudarlo con la preparación y por supuesto él no se había negado a obedecer. En esos momentos el pastel estaba en el horno mientras ellos esperaban.

-Oi, Sanji!- Luffy se movía de un lado para otro en su asiento.

-Mmmm?- estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo.

-Cuanto tiempo va a tardar el pastel? Me estoy aburriendo mucho.

El rubio al escuchar la queja del moreno, dejo de lado su cigarrillo y se acerco al moreno, su mano derecha acaricio suavemente el rostro de Luffy haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Entonces hagamos algo para entretenernos.- fue lo único que dijo antes de besar al chico de goma.

Luffy al sentir aquel beso cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la situación ya que eso era mil veces mejor a que seguir pensando en él.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio que ambas chicas compartían, Nami y Robin se encontraba teniendo una charla de suma importancia.

-SANJI Y LUFFY! – la pelirroja en verdad estaba conmocionada.

-Hai.- respondió Robin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Creo que Navegante-san ha estado muy distraída últimamente como para no haberlo notado.

-Bueno… es que con lo sucedido a Zoro… yo pensé…

-Que Capitán-san estaba enamorado de Kenshin-san?

Nami solo afirmo.

-Eso también es cierto.

-NANI!!! Entonces lo que me estas diciendo es que Sanji-kun y Luffy tienen una relación, pero Luffy esta enamorado de Zoro?

-Hai.

En ese momento todo estaba claro para Nami y no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta, si lo hubiese hecho tal vez habría podido evitar tantos problemas y sobre todo tanto dolor a Zoro.

-Demo… si tu lo sabias entonces por que no…

Antes de terminar la oración los gritos de Chopper y Usopp se escucharon en cubierta.

-OI CHICOS!!! - gritaron ambos al unísono.- ZORO!!! ZORO HA REGRESADO!!!

Cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Luffy simplemente alejo a Sanji de él y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina. Entonces lo vio, ahí en cubierta se encontraba Zoro, su primer compañero, el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y ahora corrían libremente por el rostro de Luffy que sin pensarlo mas se lanzo hacia el peliverde.

-Zoro… volviste… en verdad volviste… te extrañe tanto.- decía entre sollozos al momento que se aferraba al cuerpo del espadachín y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este.

Luffy no quería soltar a Zoro, sentía que si lo hacia este desaparecería, no le importaba si el peliverde volvía a ponerse violento, no le importaba nada, solo que él no dejaría que Zoro se volviese a ir.

Todos los ahí presentes esperaron con bastante preocupación la reacción de Zoro, pero al ver que este abrazaba a Luffy en un intento de consolarlo, la tensión desapareció.

-Gomen nasai por haberlo preocupado tanto mi capitán.- su tono de voz fue tan suave.

-No… perdóname tu a mi…- dijo encarándolo frente a frente.- Yo estaba ahí… yo tenia que haber hecho algo, yo debí…

-No te preocupes ahora ya todo esta bien.

Luffy ahora mas tranquilo solo sonrió al espadachín.

Sanji observaba la escena con total desagrado "Maldito marimo" pensó una y otra vez mientras intentaba evitar que un par de lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pero él no era el único que se sentía mal ya que Ace no podía evitar el sentir celos de su pequeño hermano, pero debía mantenerse en calma.

-Zoro tienes hambre? Quieres comer? Sanji y yo estamos haciendo un pastel.

"Sanji y yo" con tantas cosas que le habían sucedido simplemente lo había olvidado, pero de manera extraña ahora su pecho ya no dolía, ya ni siquiera le molestaba este hecho.

-Por que no.

Ace se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer que el espadachín respondiese de manera tan tranquila. El había esperado una reacción totalmente distinta, incluso se había preparado para calmar al espadachín y si era necesario consolarlo, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Robin observaba en silencio como la decepción se reflejaba en el rostro del Joven de fuego, al parecer lo que menos ella hubiese deseado… sucedió.

Todos caminaban rumbo a la cocina, Chopper y Usopp le contaban al espadachín lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, Nami y Robin solo miraban divertidas como el mentiroso agregaba cosas sin sentido que nunca pasaron, pero los decía de tal modo que el renito termino por creérselas a pesar de que él había estado presente, esto sin duda había arrebatado una gran sonrisa del peliverde.

Luffy noto que su nii-san no se había movido de su lugar, tal vez Ace tenía pensado el marcharse. El chico de goma se acerco a su nii-san, no solo para impedir que se fuera, sino también para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por Zoro. Ace había cuidado de él y Luffy se sentía culpable de haber pensado tantas cosas malas de su nii-san.

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo dentro del joven de fuego, una parte de él quería irse… quería huir, pero la otra deseaba quedarse, hablar con Luffy y confesarle lo que sentía por Zoro y de igual manera hacérselo saber al espadachín. Ace salió de sus pensamientos y noto que Luffy estaba justo enfrente de él y antes de que palabra alguna brotara de sus labios su pequeño hermano comenzó a hablar.

-Gomen nasai…

-Eh?

-Es que yo había estado pensando tantas cosas malas de ti que…- Luffy no podía decirle que incluso lo había llegado a odiar. –pero yo estaba equivocado tu solo cuidabas de Zoro y por eso te estoy muy agradecido, por ayudarlo y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo.

Ace no sabia que decir, después de escuchar las palabras del menor ya no podía decirle nada sobre lo que sentía por Zoro.

-Ah… no fue nada.

-Ven, esto hay que celebrarlo.- dijo el chico de goma con una gras sonrisa.

Después de una larga celebración, Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, yacían en el suelo de la cocina roncando ruidosamente, las chicas se había ido a su habitación a dormir y Sanji a pesar del sueño que sentía estaba limpiando el desastre del lugar.

La luna estaba en lo alto del firmamento y su tenue fulgor iluminaba tanto el mar como al Merry go. Zoro y Ace se encontraban en la popa de la pequeña embarcación. El espadachín sabia el por que Ace quería hablar con él y estaba preparado, todo el camino de regreso había estado pensando en como lo haría así que…

-Ai shiteru Zoro.- pronuncio suavemente Ace al momento que abrazaba al peliverde.

El corazón de Zoro dio un vuelco y en su estomago se hizo un nudo.

-Que demonios estas diciendo?- hizo que el moreno se separara de él.- nosotros solo somos…

-Mentira! No podemos ser solo amigos… después de todo lo que pasamos… no puedo aceptarlo.- se escuchaba desesperado.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.- a pesar que su tono de voz era cortante su mirada no estaba fija en Ace.

-He pasado tanto tiempo contigo para saber que mientes, mírame directamente a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, si lo haces yo me iré y no volveré a molestarte.

Zoro suspiro, si eso era lo que Ace quería… así que miro fijamente a los ojos del joven de fuego.

-Yo…

Mientras tanto en la cocina Luffy despertó, tenía hambre (nuevamente) así que froto sus ojos dándose cuenta que aun estaba en la cocina, a su lado se encontraba el doctor y el mentiroso.

-Tienes hambre?- pregunto suavemente Sanji.

-Hai.- contesto al momento que se levantaba.

Luffy bostezo, aun tenia sueño pero también tenia hambre. Entonces recordó a su primer compañero.

-Donde esta Zoro?- el sueño ya se había disipado al igual que su hambre.

-A fuera con Ace.- gruño el rubio de muy mala manera.

Luffy salió en busca de Zoro.

-OI ZORO!!!- grito el chico de goma al salir de la cocina

Al no verlo en la proa de la nave nuevamente aquel sentimiento de perdida se hizo presente así que comenzó a buscarlo al momento que la desesperación estaba haciendo presa de él. Entonces los encontró en la parte trasera de Merry. Zoro estaba frente a él mientras que Ace estaba de espaldas.

-Que sucede Luffy?

-Yo… eto… te estaba buscando… y…

Ace sin voltear subió a la barandilla y salto cayendo directamente en su lancha. Tenia que alejarse de aquella embarcación, de su pequeño hermano y sobre todo de Zoro, tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible o él terminaría haciendo una locura. Eso era lo único que ocupaba la mente de Ace al instante que un par de lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

Luffy miraba confundido el como su nii-san se alejaba no entendiendo la razón del por que ni siquiera se había despedido de él.

Zoro solo dio una rápida mirada a la lancha que ya se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Eso había sido lo mejor ya que él nunca rompería ninguna de sus promesas, por eso estaba con su capitán, su lealtad hacia Monkey D. Luffy era incuestionable y se lo había demostrado a Ace , tal vez se arrepentiría de su decisión pero no daría un paso atrás, seguiría adelante hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Todo lo haría por su capitán.

FIN

* * *

originalmente esta historia terminaba aquí, pero como recibí muchos comentarios (entre ellos amenazas) decidí hacer un pequeño epilogo.


	14. Chapter 14 epilogo

esto en si ya no es un cap. solo digamos que es un bonus.

lean y despues con gusto acepto los reclamos.

* * *

EPILOGO

No podía soportarlo ni un día mas… ya nada importaba en esos instantes, tenia que verlo, abrazarlo, volver a besarlo… si no lo hacia se volvería loco, tenia que tener a Zoro.

Ace aun tenia demasiado vivida aquella despedida a pesar de haber pasado casi seis meses y ya no podía soportar mas el estar lejos del peliverde… no dejaría que Zoro se siguiese sacrificando, ni siquiera por Luffy.

--FLASH BACK—

-He pasado tanto tiempo contigo para saber que mientes, mírame directamente a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, si lo haces yo me iré y no volveré a molestarte.

Zoro suspiro, si eso era lo que Ace quería… así que miro fijamente a los ojos del joven de fuego.

-Yo… yo no…- Zoro no entendía el por que las palabras no salían fluidamente.- yo no puedo mentir… no puedo asegurar que siento lo mismo que tu, es solo que…

Ace no lo dejo terminar ya que sello sus labios con un apasionado beso. Estaba feliz, Zoro sentía algo por él, poco le importaba que ese sentimiento fuese pequeño, él estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por que el peliverde lo amara con la misma intensidad que él lo hacia.

Zoro correspondió al desesperado beso del joven de fuego, se sentía tan bien el estar entre sus brazos, sus labios sobre los propios, pero…

Cuando al fin se separaron Ace no quería alejarse del espadachín, así que lo tenía prisionero con un abrazo.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con Luffy.- murmuro al oído del peliverde.

-Si te atreves te matare.- dijo cortantemente al moreno y de manera brusca se separo de él.

-Pero…- no entendía el por que Zoro decía eso.

-Mi lealtad es para mi capitán y si te atreves a lastimarlo, te matare.

Zoro sabia lo mucho que había sufrido su capitán por su culpa, no le importaba que Luffy hubiese roto su corazón, él había prometido estar a su lado hasta el final, le prometió convertirlo en el rey de los piratas y él siempre cumplía sus promesas no importando el costo.

Ace seguía sin entenderlo, parecía como si Zoro le hablase en otro idioma, antes de siquiera poder pronunciar palabra alguna que lograra hacer cambiar de opinión al espadachín, se escucho un grito de Luffy que buscaba a Zoro.

El peliverde le dio la espalda al moreno en espera a que su capitán diera con ellos.

-No crees que alguien tiene que pensar en Luffy? Y como su onii-san no lo hace creo que tendré que hacerlo yo.

FIN FLASH BACK

En aquel momento no lo había entendido pero ahora… Zoro que ya había sacrificado su cuerpo por el bienestar de Luffy y ahora sacrificaba su corazón, pero ya no mas Ace ya no lo permitiría, haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Zoro de sus propios principios.

Desde el regreso de Kenshin-san, Robin solo observaba en silencio como este se dedicaba a aparentar, intentaba por todos los medios el cubrir lo que sentía para darle guato a capitán-san, pero esas sonrisas falsas, la rutina que ahora carecía de sentido y muchos otros detalles mas hicieron que todos se dieran cuenta del verdadero estado del peliverde.

Luffy que a pesar de ya haberlo notado intentaba seguirse engañando, intentaba pensar que Zoro en verdad lo amaba que correspondía sus sentimientos… deseaba que todas aquellas mentiras fuesen verdad, pero cada vez que esa falsa sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Zoro, el mundo de mentiras que se había creado el chico de goma se rompía en mil pedazos revelando la verdad pero Luffy no quería ver, no deseaba saber la verdad así que nuevamente construía su mundo, un mundo en donde Zoro y él se amaban.

Zoro se encontraba con una intensa fiebre producto de la pulmonía que había pescado en la última isla en la que habían desembarcado. El espadachín se encontraba en la cama durmiendo, Luffy estaba sentando a un lado de esta, cambiando constantemente las telas húmedas de la frente de su primer compañero en un intento de que la fiebre bajara. Robin también se encontraba ahí, sentada en una silla y aparentando que leía un libro.

-Ace…- murmuro el espadachín al momento que abría sus ojos y con esa mirada febril buscaba al joven de fuego, cuando la mirada esmeralda se poso en el chico de goma.- Ace…- volvió a murmurar confundiendo a Luffy con su nii-san en su delirio.

Luffy suspiro e intento tragarse todo que sentía en aquellos momentos, tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar al ver como una pequeña pero autentica sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Zoro para poco después volver a perder la conciencia.

Robin vio como su capitán se ponía de pie.

-Cuida de él, yo iré a descansar un poco.- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación.

La voz de capitán-san de se había escuchado rota además de que le dio la espalda, la arqueóloga sabia que el chico estaba llorando y lo mas seguro era que había ido en busca del cocinero. Por fin se había dado cuenta y lo había aceptado. Kenshin-san amaba a Ace y esa era la única verdad. Una triste sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Robin ya que ella también aceptaba el haber perdido en contra de Ace.

Era una noche sin luna, era una noche perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

Ace con sumo sigilo abordo la nave de su hermano y con pasos lentos e insonoros casi en su totalidad comenzó la búsqueda de Zoro. Termino encontrándolo en la habitación de las chicas, durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. No había nadie en la habitación así que se acerco a la cama y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo tomo a Zoro entre sus brazos. Era hora de la retirada.

-Kenshin-san esta enfermo, aunque la fiebre ha bajado un esta delicado.- se escucho tras él.

Ace volteo, teniendo cara a cara a Nico Robin.

-No quiero pelear contigo así que hazte a un lado.- era la verdad pero si esta mujer se interponía en su camino él…

-Yo tampoco quiero, solo estaba explicándote la condición de Kenshin-san. Ten – dijo al momento que mostraba un frasco.- es la medicina que a estado tomando y las dosis son cada cuatro horas y la ultima la acaba de tomar hace una hora.

El joven de fuego no entendía por que ella estaba cooperando de esa manera.

-Por que lo haces?

-Por la misma razón por la que tu te lo piensas llevar.

-Comprendo y gomen…- tomo en frasco y emprendió la huida antes de que se encontrara con alguien mas.

-Si Kenshin-san esta bien, no hay razón por la cual disculparse.

La pequeña lancha surcaba los mares a gran velocidad, afortunadamente se había llevado unas mantas al momento de tomar a Zoro de aquella cama gracias a eso el peliverde estaba bien protegido del frio de la noche.

Por fin estaban juntos y esta vez nada ni nadie los separaría de nuevo y eso incluía los principios del espadachín ya que haría que Zoro lo amara de tal manera y con tal intensidad que no volviese a desear alejarse de él.

Así que aquella noche empezaría una nueva vida para ellos, tal vez no seria nada fácil, pero Ace estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por el amor y la felicidad de Zoro.

FIN EPILOGO


End file.
